Little Red Riding Hoodlum
by wanderlustfaery
Summary: Just a courier in red running around in a supe world filled with werewolves, shifters, and vampires. What's a girl to do?
1. Chapter 1

Sookie walked into the vampire bar carrying the large envelope. The bouncer at the door told her to take the service entrance for deliveries around the back. She sighed and walked around the building to find the service door open. Apparently vampires were over confident in that they didn't think anyone would steal from them. She walked inside and was instantly greeted by a blond vampire.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"Delivery for a Northman" Sookie said

"I'll sign for it" the blonde vampire said

Sookie handed the envelope over to the blonde and took out a small touch pad of her side bag.

"Sign here" Sookie said

The blond vampire signed her name quickly and waved Sookie off. Sookie put the touch pad back into her side bag and turned to leave. Instead she saw the blond vampire walk into the office marked employees only to see a much taller blond vampire standing over a bleach blond who was throwing up on his floor. Sookie looked at the girl throwing up and then back at the tall blond. She didn't know what was going on, and she didn't want to know. She looked for the door and walked towards it. She felt something warm on her back and turned and saw the blond about to vomit on her. Sookie moved out of the way and the blonde ran outside to throw up in the alley. Sookie turned to look at her back and saw the hoodie she was wearing was covered in vomit. She quickly took it off.

The blond female vampire came out, zipped past her and out into the alley.

"Pam! Get someone to clean this up!" the other vampire yelled

Sookie turned around and saw a wall of black. She looked up and it was the tall blond vampire looking down at her.

"Remove that foul stench from my presence" he commanded

Sookie was confused.

"Apparently Ginger is pregnant master. I told her to go home, pregnant waitress isn't good for business"

"Pam get rid of the smell in my office and get rid of this" he took the hoodie in Sookie's hands, carefully holding it with 2 fingers and passed it to Pam.

Pam picked it up with her two fingers and quickly ran out into the alley and came back.

"I'll have someone clean the office" Pam said as she quickly disappeared

Sookie stepped back away from him slowly.

"What are you?" he asked

"A courier"

"You're more than that"

"A courier who just had some girl throw up on her"

"Regretful," he reached out and the blond female vampire ran past him and put a red hoodie in his hands. He handed it over to Sookie.

"This one doesn't smell"

"Thanks" Sookie took it from and started to put it on. It was a bright red much like her old hoodie, but had the words Fantasia written on the back in some form of curvy script.

"I hope to see you again" the tall blond vampire said

Sookie looked at him and walked out the door. She walked back to her car and quickly drove out of the parking lot. She was glad that was her last delivery for the day. She had been all over the state. She was driving back to her Gran's house. Her old mustang had seen better days, but it had never let her down. She pulled down the old gravel road and saw the old farm house. She smiled and got out of the car. She locked her car and started to walk towards the house when she realized she wasn't alone. She stopped and turned around.

"I know you're out there! Show yourself!" Sookie yelled

A wolf appeared from the darkness. A pair of glowing yellow eyes came out along with a thick white coat. The wolf walked closer to her and nudged against her hand.

"Oh stop it. What are you doing here anyways?" Sookie asked

The wolf whined and looked down.

"I've had a long night, what is it?"

The wolf morphed into a man who stood up naked.

"Well since you put it that way, it's nice to see you too"

"Alcide, put some clothes on"

"Afraid you like something you see?"

"Hardly, I had some waitress throw up on me on my last run. So not fun" Sookie said as she walked towards the house

"What the hell? Why are you wearing that?" Alcide said as he followed her

"I just told you, some waitress threw up on me. They gave me this since mine got ruined"

"You do look good in red"

Sookie walked into her Gran's house and went to the kitchen. Alcide opened up the hallway closet and put on some clothes. Sookie pulled two beers out of the fridge and sat down at the table. Alcide walked in and took the beer on the table. He popped the top and took a swig.

"So there's talk among the packs" Alcide started

"About what?"

"About the vamps getting wind of some telepath down here. Word is that some of the vamps are fighting over who gets you. Figured you should know"

"Who the hell told them about me?"

"Your skank of cousin, that's who"

"I knew I should have let her die instead of sending her to rehab. A lot good that did. So now what?"

"Some vamps are coming for you, but you know the deal, they can't come in unless you invite them. And all that other stuff"

"Well I can't hide in Gran's house forever. Maybe Octavia can help"

"Maybe. I gotta go red."

"Thanks for stopping by"

"You should know, you shouldn't wear red around us, we kinda like it, not in the way you would like. It's a were thing"

"You mean it's a wolf thing"

"Yeah, I'll check in on you later."

Alcide finished his beer and gave Sookie a hug. He walked out the kitchen down to the hallway closet. Sookie heard the door click and picked up her phone in the kitchen and dialed Octavia.

"Octavia"

"Hey, it's me Sookie"

"Finished for the night?"

"Yeah, look, Alcide stopped by and just told me some stuff"

"I already heard. You are a hot commodity. I should sell you off to the highest bidder, but I won't. I suppose you want the daytime shift now?"

"Well yeah, for now, until I can figure out something"

"I'll ask around and see if I can find something. In the mean time try to stay out of trouble"

"This coming from the woman who sent me a vampire bar tonight?"

"Well I didn't know"

"Yeah yeah, I'll talk to you later"

"Bye"

Sookie hung up the phone. She sighed and went upstairs to take a shower. She changed into her pajamas and combed her hair. She sat down on her bed and looked at her clock. It was almost midnight. She pulled the covers over and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The sun's rays peer through her window as she opened her eyes slowly. She looked at her clock. It was 10. She sat up and looked for her phone. She wanted to see what deliveries she would be making today. She fell back onto her bed and sighed. She got out of bed and started to get ready.<p>

She made a stop at Merlotte's to get lunch. Sookie used to work there until the voices she heard from people got too overwhelming and she just had to quit. Sam understood that she couldn't' deal with everyone's voices, and was sad to see her go. Sookie sat down at the bar where her friend Tara was working.

"Hey Sooks" Tara smiled

"Hey Tara. Any specials today?" Sookie asked

"Lafayette has got one mean chicken fried steak today"

"I'll have that. And a sweet tea"

"Coming right up"

After lunch, Sookie started her deliveries. She made a few stops in Shreveport and then headed over to New Orleans. She took a break around 4 and realized there were a few weres following her. She had a few more hours of daylight left so she assumed that the weres were working for the vampires. She sighed as she went to make her last delivery.

She was walking back to her car when she heard the two weres that were following her. She heard that they were planning on taking her before she opened her car door. She decided to stop and walk into a busy mall instead. She heard the weres following her. She quickly walked into the crowd and the weres lost her. She reached into her phone and called Alcide.

"Hey red!"

"Alcide, I've got 2 weres tailing me in Nola right now. I just lost them in the mall but I'm not sure for how long"

"Shit, I'm still in Shreveport. I'll come get you"

"No, it's not enough time. If you don't hear from me, you come find me"

"I will"

"Talk to you soon"

Sookie hung up and called Octavia

"Hello?"

"Octavia, that necklace you gave me, does it still work?"

"Yes, are you in trouble?"

"I have 2 weres following me in Nola."

"The necklace will work, it will take you to your safe place, wherever it is. You just have to think about it. Just pull on the necklace till it breaks. And call me once you're safe"

"Yes, thanks Octavia. Oh and I finished all the deliveries today"

"Good, now get going"

Sookie hung up and looked around. She hated the fact that she had to leave her car here, but she had no choice. She headed towards the ladies room, she didn't want everyone to witness her disappearing.  
>Suddenly Sookie was grabbed from behind and dragged into the stairway. A hand covered her mouth as she struggled against it.<p>

"Damn she smells like a fanger"

"Wonder who got to her first"

Sookie looked up, and saw the 2 weres. She tried to scream. She struggled against them and kicked them.

"Isn't Fangtasia that fanger bar in Shreveport?"

"You think she belongs to one of them fangers?"

"Cmon we gotta bring her in"

They dragged Sookie, into the parking lot and then threw her into the trunk of the car. Sookie was lucky that the weres didn't tie her hands. She reached for the necklace she was wearing and then pulled on it hard. She thought of her safe place. A flash of bright light engulfed her and she was at her Gran's house. She looked around and saw that she was inside the house and she was safe. She got up and ran to the door and made sure it was locked. She called Octavia to tell her the necklace worked and that she was safe. She called Alcide to tell him that she was home but her car was still in Nola. Alcide was at her house within an hour. His naked body walked up to the door and knocked.  
>Sookie opened the door and Alcide pushed her inside and shut the door behind him. He locked it and then looked out the window.<p>

"Nice to see you too, sure feel free to walk around naked" Sookie said

"We're not alone, someone's out there, I can smell them"

"Who?"

"It's not human, it's not a were either. Smells like a fanger. Get away from the windows."

Sookie stepped back and leaned against the wall. She reached out with her mind and could sense an empty void outside her house.

"It's just one" Sookie said

"It's ok, he can't come in unless you invite him"

"Ok, put some clothes on Alcide"

"Some fanger's outside and my body is what upsets you?"

Alcide went to the closet and pulled out a shirt and jeans. He pulled on the jeans and pulled the shirt over his head.

"Better?"

"Slightly"

Alcide walked closer to her and then sniffed her hoodie.

"You smell of were and fanger, and crappy mall food"

"Yeah well 2 of them did throw me in a trunk. If it wasn't for Octavia's necklace I'd still be stuck in there."

"Where can I get one of those"

"They don't come in wolf sizes"

"When did you become such a racist?"

"I'm not a racist! I just don't like supes!"

"See you're discriminating against a group of people simply based on-"

"Hush!" Sookie cut him off

"What?"

"It's coming closer."

Alcide grabbed onto her and moved her into the kitchen. He went to the back door and locked it.

"It can't get in here unless you invite it in. So don't invite it in"

"No shit. Like I need some vamp to come in and drain me. Ugh. see this is why I hate supes! All I want is a nice quite life, boring. and here they are coming for me again"

"Well your skank of a cousin couldn't keep her mouth shut, or legs either"

"I need to move somewhere where it's constantly sunny. Like in that movie where Robin Williams went crazy cause it was daytime all the time"

"I hear alaska's nice this time of year"

"I'm going to look into that, right after I get that silver fence installed"

Bill circled Sookie's house, he was listening in on what they were saying and trying to find a way to get inside. He hated the fact there was a were there and he was keeping him from Sookie. He also didn't like the fact that the were would keep him from glamouring Sookie into coming with him back to the Queen's court. He had to think of another way.

* * *

><p>Sookie sat at the bar at Merlotte's eating her chicken fried steak. She loved the way Lafayette made it. She was eating it when she looked up and saw Sam smiling at her. Sookie smiled back. Sam was always a good friend. He hired her as a waitress, but she had to quit because she couldn't stand hearing everyone's voices. Sam looked at her red hoodie and could smell the were and vampire on her. She figure she might as well add shifter to it as well. She stood up and reached over to hug him.<p>

"Thanks Sam"  
>"Um, you're welcome"<p>

Sookie sat back down and finished her meal. She looked at the clock it was 5:30pm. She had to go the sun was going to set soon. She paid the bill and headed out to her car. When she saw her car she saw the tires were slashed.

"Shit!" Sookie ran back inside Merlotte's

Sookie called a tow truck but none were available and wouldn't be able to reach her for another few hours. She called for Alcide but he was doing official wereworlf pack stuff and couldn't reach her until nightfall. Sookie sighed and waited in Merlotte's for Alcide.  
>Sookie was eating a slice of key lime pie when she felt a void coming closer. She didn't turn around and just kept eating her pie. She felt the void sit next to her. She kept eating her pie and ignored him.<p>

"Do you have any of that synthetic blood?" he asked Arlene standing near the bar

"No, we had some but it went bad" Arlene answered and walked off

"Well, she wasn't friendly"

Sookie ignored him and kept eating her pie. She wished Alcide would hurry up.

"Seems like people aren't friendly here in general" he said hoping to get her to talk

Sookie finished her pie and walked to the ladies room. Bill sat there alone, wondering what to do next. The smell of the left over pie on the plate was making him sick. He couldn't stand the smell of human food. Sookie walked out of the ladies room and walked outside. Bill followed her.

"Hello, permit me to introduce myself" Bill started

Sookie looked at him oddly and was ready to scream.

"I just came back to Bon Temps, I'm living at the old Compton estate. I believe you live across the cemetery, at the Stackhouse residence"

"Wow, stalker much?"

"I am William Compton. May I call upon you?"

"You're related to old Jesse Compton?"

"Yes, he was my last living human relative"

"Good for you" Sookie walked past him back inside

Bill's face scrunched up when she walked by, he could smell were, vampire, and shifter on her. What was this girl doing he thought. Who did she hang out with? He followed her inside. She was sitting at the bar again drinking a soda. He sat down next to her and she burped. She giggled and drank some more.

"Miss Stackhouse, I assume you're a Stackhouse, may I call upon you?"

"I don't even know what that means. And you are giving stranger danger a whole new meaning"

Bill looked into her eyes and pushed his influence on her.

"You will meet me outside by your car"

Sookie felt something push into her head, it felt fuzzy and strange.

"The hell I will, no means no. Quit stalking me" Sookie said as she walked down the hall towards Sam's office.

Bill sat there dumbfounded, he didn't understand why his glamour didn't work on her. Sookie walked into Sam's office and found him taking out a bottle of gin and whiskey out of the boxes.

"Something wrong?" Sam asked

"There's some creepy vampire guy that won't take no for an answer out there. Do you mind if I stay here till my ride gets here?"

"Who's bothering you? I'll kick him out"

"No, don't Sam. I don't want you getting into any trouble cause of me"

"It's no trouble, besides he's in my place"

"Look Sam, we've been friends right? And I know you're a shifter and you know I can hear people's thoughts. And you know I wouldn't tell anyone. So I'm going to level with you, Alcide heard that some vamps were looking for a telepath here in Bon Temps. They're coming for me"

"Who? Why?"

"My idiot cousin said something to some vamps and now they're coming for me. I've been working the day shifts for Octavia, and trying not to go out at night. But I have this weird feeling that the vamp outside is stalking me"

"I can shift into a lion and rip his head off"

"Can I braid your mane?"

"Sookie!"

"Sorry"

Sookie's phone rang and she went to answer it.

"Hey" Sookie said

"Hey, it's me, I got roped into this thing in Shreveport. My dad owes this fanger a favor and I gotta see what he wants."

"Where in Shreveport are you?"

"I some fanger club called Fangtasia"

"I had a delivery there, that's where the waitress threw up on me."

"Yeah well I gotta meet the Sheriff here"

"Are you Robin Hood today? Are you wearing tights?"

"No Sookie, and I'm not wearing a cowboy hat either"

"Boo. Look some vamp came in and was all stranger danger towards me. He says he lives at the old Compton house across the way"

"Shit, did he try to use his fanger powers on you?"

"He tried, but it didn't work. Plus he's creepy as fuck. I think I can hitch a ride over to Shreveport and meet you there"

"Sookie this is the last place you want to be, it's filled with fangers, fangers who probably want to take you back to the Queen"

"But you can protect me right? Besides I can't stay here forever, it's not exactly a human's home"

"Fine, call me once you're on the road, and don't stop for anything"

* * *

><p>Lafayette was driving down the road, smoking his cigarette and listening to his music loudly. Sookie just sat next to him singing along.<p>

"Hookah you sound like a dead cat screeching" Lafayette said

"Like you're any better!"

"I just make em scream, I don't do no screaming"

Sookie just leaned back into the car seat and laughed.

"Now why is you wanting to go to this vampire bar for? I mean shoot, I like this Sookie, wanting to go drinking and seeing some vampires"

"I'm meeting my friend there, he got roped into something there and he couldn't meet me here"

"Friend? Rope? Tell me more hookah"

"It's Alcide, and it's not like that, you know it's not like that"

"He don't know that"

* * *

><p>Sookie got out of the car and saw the line for the bar. She texted Alcide that she was there, but got no response. Lafayette looked around, checking out the fangbangers dressed in black. Sookie didn't want to wait around so she went around back where she knew the employee entrance would be open. She went around and saw the door. She went in and saw there was no one there. She walked down the hallway when a vampire zipped past her and then stood in front of her. She looked up.<p>

"Hello again" Eric smiled

"Hi" Sookie responded

"Do you have another delivery for me?"

"Ahh, no, I'm looking for someone"

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's like your height, dark hair, dark eyes, built like a truck"

"That doesn't sound like your type"

"And what would be my type?"

"Me"

Sookie took a step back, she was getting uncomfortable with how close he was standing to her.

"You're definitely not my type. Living is a requirement"

"Is that all?" Eric said as he approached her

"You're too pretty to be my type"

"So you think I'm pretty"

Sookie realized she was pressed against the door she came in while Eric was standing far too close to her. Eric leaned down to her neck and inhaled her scent.

"You smell of 3 weres, a vampire, shifter, and me. I like it" Eric said as his fangs clicked down

"This is not happening. You put those fangs away. I'm not that kind of girl. I'm here looking for my friend not to be your snack" Sookie said unsteadily

Eric was making her nervous. She pulled her hoodie down to cover her neck. Eric smiled at her and his fangs went back up. He backed away from her, allowing her to walk past him. Sookie walked down the hallway only to run into Bill.

"Stranger danger!" Sookie yelled out as she backed away from him

Bill glared at her. He didn't know what she was doing here, just that she smelled like Eric. He looked over at Eric who was just smiling.

"I didn't expect to see you here" Bill said

Sookie backed away from Bill only to feel Eric standing right behind her.

"I was expecting you Bill" Eric said

"I meant Miss Stackhouse, I didn't know she frequents such establishments" Bill said

"I don't, I'm just leaving"

Eric put his hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Stackhouse and I were discussing a few things. Wait for me in my office Bill. I'll be there shortly" Eric said

Bill scowled and walked into Eric's office and closed the door. Eric leaned down and whispered into Sookie's ear.

"I think he likes you" Eric whispered

"It's one sided trust me."

"I'll be sure to tell him that. Your friend is by the bar"

"Thanks"

"And next time use the front door"

Sookie ran down the hallway into the bar area. She looked around and saw Alcide sitting there looking down.

"I texted you twice" Sookie said

Alcide looked up at her.

"Sorry, got a lot of shit on my mind"

"Really? Cause you look like shit"

"Cmon I'll take you home"

"That stranger danger vamp is here. I think his name's Bill. Talk about a lame vampire name"

"Shit he's here?"

"Yeah, but apparently he was here to see Eric"

"Wait, how do you know Eric?"

"I had a delivery for him before, plus he gave me the hoodie when the waitress threw up on me"

"Stay away from him, he's serious trouble"

"You can tell me all about it on the road. Cmon let's get out of here"

* * *

><p>Sookie awoke the next morning. After using the bathroom, she went downstairs. She started up a pot of coffee and the doorbell rang. She went to answer it.<p>

"Deliver for a Miss Stackhouse" the man said holding the box

"That's me" Sookie said taking the box from him

"Sign here"

Sookie signed her name on the pad and the man went and got back in his van and drove off. Sookie closed the door and opened the box. Inside was a red Fantasia ladies t shirt, a red Fangtasia hoodie, a Fangtasia keychain and a card. She picked up the card and it was a pass for free drinks and entrance to Fangtasia for a year. Sookie laughed as she put the card back in the box.

"Looks like someone's going to Fangtasia tonight" Sookie said out loud


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for the alerts and reviews. Still no beta. see you at the bottom!

* * *

><p>Eric was finishing up paperwork in his office when Pam walked in. She was holding up a card in her hands.<p>

"Really?" Pam put the card on the table in front of Eric, "Free drinks for a year? That's just bad for business"

"You've met my friend" Eric said finishing up the paperwork

"Hard not to notice the bright red Fangtastia hoodie. But really Eric-"

"Time to enthrall the vermin" Eric got up from his desk and walked out

He walked down the hallway into the bar area and looked around for her. He spotted the red Fangtasia hoodie through the crowd. He walked towards it. He was about to smile until he got close enough and realized the hoodie smelled like her but it wasn't her.

"Hello hot stuff" Lafayette said taking a sip from his drink

"Where did you get the pass and hoodie from?" Eric asked

"You looking for a blond with big blue eyes? She sent me instead to make sure you were legit"

"I don't like games"

"Little red don't like games either. She wants to talk to you, but some stranger danger slashed her tires so she's grounded right now. But you know where to find her. You could say it's an invitation"

"Enjoy your drinks" Eric smiled and zipped past everyone and out the back door.

Lafayette finished his drink and ordered another one. He texted Sookie on his phone.

_Big bad vamp is on his way to blow your house down_

Eric took the sky immediately and flew towards Sookie's house. He heard his phone ring and knew it was Pam. He answered it.

"Yes?" Eric said

"Where are you going? You just can't leave like that"

"You're a big girl Pam, you can handle it. I won't be gone too long"

"You know this is bad for business"

"Are you saying you can't handle the vermin?"

"I'm going shopping after this."

* * *

><p>Sookie put on a silver necklace and ring. She was wearing the red Fangtasia shirt and black shorts. She knew she'd be having company soon. She made herself some popcorn and poured herself some sweet tea and set it down in the living room. She started watching tv when she felt a void in front of her house. She got up and walked towards the door. She opened the door and Eric stood there with his hair windswept and looking incredibly sexy.<p>

"Good evening Miss Stackhouse"

"Hello Mr Northman"

"I was told you wished to speak to me"

"Yes, Lafayette was more than willing to go to Fangtasia for me considering my car's not working at the moment."

Eric looked around and saw there was no car parked out front.

"Where is your car?"

"Stranger danger apparently slashed my tires so he could creep me the fuck out at Merlotte's"

"You mean Bill Compton? He seems quite infatuated with you. I take it his courting skills are rusty"

"He totally creeps me out"

"Should we continue this conversation inside?"

"Oh no, I know how this works, you can't come in unless I invite you in. And I'm not about to let any more supes into my house."

Eric could smell there was a were there, the same were he smelled on her before. Sookie went and got a chair and placed it near the door but far enough that he couldn't grab her. She also took her bowl of popcorn and sweet tea with her. She sat down and put the the bowl in her lap and the glass of sweet tea on the floor. Eric smiled and leaned in the doorway.

"Miss Stackhouse, do you really not trust me?"

"Please, you're a vampire. I'd like to be alive tomorrow and not be your snack tonight. Besides don't you all run cold anyways?"

"Very well, what would you like to discuss?"

"I know Alcide's father owes you a favor, and I know you called him to collect on it. I want you to let him go on it."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I know what you want, and I can help you get it"

"And what makes you think you have anything I want"

"I know you vamps are looking for a telepath. I know you asked Alcide to sniff around. You heard the telepath is a friend of his pack. What you don't know is that he can't give the telepath up. It's against the rules of the pack"

"I don't care what rules the dogs have"

"That dog, is my friend!" Sookie threw some popcorn at him

"Well that's just disappointing on your part"

"Just let Alcide go, and just call things between you even and I will give you the telepath"

"Why?"

"Because Alcide can't tell you even if he wanted it. Rules of the pack. But I'm not part of his pack. If I tell you where to find the telepath you'll let him out?"

"Interesting proposition. How do I know you're not lying?"

"Alcide is my friend, I don't lie when it comes to my friends or the people I care about. I owe him a lot."

"Very well, I will let the dog out of his arrangement with me."

"And the debt his father owes you?"

"Fine, he doesn't have to pay it back either, but if he comes back to me asking for more money I am more than obliged to help him"

"He won't. I'll make sure of that. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes"

"Ok then, just what do you vamps want with this telepath anyways?"

"In my 1000 years I've never come across one, they are very rare."

"Really? You're all fighting over some obscure thing? What are you going to do put it in a museum?"

"No, the powers of a telepath are highly useful. I for one would use it to advance my fortune and business. I'd make sure my enemies would never take advantage of me, and I'd always be one step ahead"

"So you want this telepath to work for you and help you win at chess"

"Chess?"

"Nevermind, I don't understand why you vamps just don't talk to the telepath and offer a job or something. Money talks."

"How very American of you. Vampires are also very possessive. We do not share, and we do not play well with others"

"I've noticed. Surprised you haven't all just killed each other yet. It would make things a lot easier if there was one less supe race left"

"Do not group us with those animals"

"Look at you Mr. High and Mighty. You're dead, they shift into animals, or just one animal, you're all a bunch of freaky supes"

"Enough! Where is the telepath?"

"You're looking at her"

"You're the telepath?"

"Yup, were you expecting a crystal ball and some incense?"

"You would say anything to help your friend"

"I'm not lying, I'm the one who can hear people's thoughts. My skank of a cousin Hadley opened her mouth and legs to the Queen."

"You know the Queen's pet?"

"God, is that what she is now? Damn I should have never sent her to rehab. She owes me 15 gran for that."

"Your cousin is addicted to something else now."

"What?"

"Vampire blood."

"Too bad it won't kill her" Sookie took a sip of her sweet tea

"There's no love lost between you two it seems"

"I wouldn't even be in this if it weren't for her. I always get dragged into these things. You want to know who the telepath is, I just told you, hell I showed you where she lives. Now if you want me to use my ability to read minds, you're gonna have to pay me. Remember a happy, well paid employee is a productive one"

"Is that why you're a courier?"

"I'm a courier cause I don't have to deal with lots of people, it's usually one person I'm dealing with. Besides you ever walk into an electronics store with all the screens? Just imagine all those screens are on different channels and they're all on full blast and you're standing there, trying to make it stop. All those voices and images all at the same time."

"Is that what it's like?"

"Yeah, it's worse when people touch me"

"Can you read my mind?"

"No, you vamps are all blank. You're like the snow on the tv, I don't get anything from you. It's actually kind of nice"

"But you can hear everyone else?"

"Humans are easy, they're LOUD. Weres are different, I get a lot of colors, and emotions but nothing clear. Shifters I can kinda hear, but it's murky too. And then there are some that are I don't know what they are."

"Interesting" Eric said as he shifted to the other side of the doorway, "So Miss Stackhouse, how much do you want to work for me?"

"How much you offering?"

"Just give me a number and you can have it. I'll even get your car fixed so you can drive it to Fangtasia."

"Do I get a 401K? Or health insurance?"

Eric let out a small chuckle.

"You are so American. Yes that will all be included. I'll have my lawyer draw up the contracts and you can come by tomorrow to go over them."

"And what if I get a better deal?"

"I'll match it, plus you don't have to offer me your blood, I don't think any other vampire would offer you that"

"Good point. Alright. I'll show up tomorrow. Are you going to call Alcide?"

"Yes, do you want to watch?"

"I just want to make sure that you keep your end of the deal"

"And how did you know I wasn't going to take you to the Queen?"

"You're a businessman, I knew I could appeal to the business side of you. And like you said vampires don't share"

Eric raised his eyebrow at her as he took out his phone and called Alcide. Sookie ate her popcorn and watched and listened. Sookie sensed there was another void nearby.

"There's another vampire out there!" Sookie yelled out

Eric turned and looked at her. Alcide was still on the phone and heard Sookie's voice.

"Sookie? Is that Sookie back there?" Alcide yelled into the phone

Eric hung up on him and put his phone back in his pocket. He approached the door and stopped.

"Can you try to push your way in? Will you look like a mime?"

"Sookie! You said there was another vampire"

"Oh yeah, I can sense another empty void."

Eric took off and ran around the house and the nearby area. He took to sky and looked around. He saw Bill in the cemetery walking. Eric flew back to Sookie's house. The chair she was sitting in was empty.

"Miss Stackhouse?" Eric yelled from the door.

Sookie appeared from behind the door.

"It was just your neighbor, he's in the cemetery right now. Your range is quite amazing"

"Aren't you like some Sheriff or something?"

"Yes, I am Sheriff of area 5"

"Well can't you make him like go to area 6?"

Eric laughed a little.

"If it were that simple he'd be gone. He has done nothing wrong aside from being annoying. He wants to mainstream"

"Do you think a silver fence would keep him out?"

"Do you not like his attempts at courting you?"

"Everything about him screams stranger danger"

"What does that term mean?"

"Where are you from?"

"Scandinavia, but modern day it's called Sweden"

"Do you own Ikea?"

"No, Sookie, do I have to put blinders on you? I've never met anyone like you"

"I am a rarity, I should be put behind plexi glass in a museum so people can stare and gawk at me and bang on the glass"

"You are very peculiar"

"I am, does that bother you?"

"No, you intrigue me"

"Well it's late, and I have a day job, good night Mr. Northman"

"Call me Eric"

"Ok Eric, I'm Sookie"

"Is that short for something?"

"Yeah, but I'm not telling you. Goodnight Eric"

"Goodnight Sookie"

* * *

><p>Sookie was walking out of the shower when she saw Alcide sitting on her bed naked.<p>

"What are you doing!" Sookie yelled as she pulled the robe tighter around herself

"What the hell did you do?"

"What?"

"I was on the phone with Northman and he's telling me I don't owe him a favor anymore and that my dad's debt is gone. I heard you in the background yelling"

"Oh that, that was stranger danger coming closer to the house"

"What the hell did you get yourself involved with?"

"I gave him what he wanted, I told him where to find the telepath if he'd let you out of your deal with him"

"Why would you do that?"

"Because you're my friend! That's what friends do!"

"Now you're totally sucked into their world. They're gonna own you"

"No they're not. He's a businessman, I appealed to that side of him, and damn he was all for it. He's actually going to pay me for being a telepath. He even threw in 401k and insurance"

"Well damn, I didn't expect that"

"I just told him a happy employee is a productive employee"

"And you think he's just going to let you work for him, just like that. Without blood"

"He's not interested in the blood. I told him I'd work for him."

"What about the Queen?"

"I figure they can fight amongst themselves, but they time they're done killing each other I'll be in sunny Alaska."

"That's your plan?"

"For now. I couldn't let you be trapped in a deal with him. You're a good friend Alcide. You found me when I was completely screwed up. You took care of me. You stook up for me when no one else would. I owe you that"

"I wish you didn't. Now that fanger's got his fangs in you"

"He offered to fix my car too. Look, I can take care of myself. I didn't invite him in, and Octavia is sending over another necklace so if anything happens I'll be ok"

"You're always being dragged into stuff like this. Now you're volunteering for it"

"Why fight it? Might as well make some money off of this. You should come visit me in Alaska"

"There's a pack up there, I could make some calls"

"No more supes!"

"Then why are you working for one?"

"Get off my bed!"

"Good thing Quinn isn't here, he'd beat some sense into you"

"Well good thing he's not. Now get off my bed!"

* * *

><p>Sookie woke up the next morning and went about her normal routine. She saw the necklace from Octavia arrived. She put it on along with the silver necklace from the previous night. She looked out her window and saw there was a car parked in front of her house. But it wasn't her mustang. It was a yellow Volkswagen Beetle. She went outside and walked to the car. She saw a note under the windshield wiper. She looked at the lovey script on the note.<p>

_For work purposes - E_

Sookie looked back at the car.

"A fucking punch buggy? Really?"

The door was unlocked and Sookie got into the car. She looked and saw there was a pair of fuzzy red dice hanging from the mirror. It had Fangtasia stitched on it. She saw in the flower holder was a bright yellow sunflower. She saw the keys were in the ignition. She started the car and listened to the engine. She turned the car off and closed the door. She went back into her house decided that she should go to Merlotte's for lunch.

* * *

><p>Eric arose a few hours before sunset. He sat up in his bed and picked up his phone. He saw that the files he requested on Sookie came through. He got up and took a shower. He came back and opened his laptop and looked through the files on Sookie. Most of it was boring. Born, grew up, brother Jason now lives in Shreveport. Parents both dead. Killed in a car accident. Raised by her grandmother who now resides in a facility just outside Shreveport. Eric read more into the grandmother's file. Apparently Alzheimer's had claimed her and she was unable to live at home without supervision. He saw that Sookie had made all the payments for her grandmother to stay there. He looked to see how Sookie afforded this. He saw that she had sold off several acres of her land to keep her grandmother in the facitliy. He wondered what her brother Jason was doing. Jason was working at a construction company. He looked further and saw that Jason worked at Alcide's company. It made sense.<br>Eric scrolled through the file and read more about Susanna. She was a good student until the age of 9. There was a sharp decline in her school attendance. She was reported missing twice. Once at age 11 and then again at age 14. She was arrested as a juvenile in several different states. It seemed as if Sookie was all over the country. She was arrested for vandalism, graffiti mostly in her early teens, then loitering, obstruction of justice, disturbing the peace, public nudity and indecency and petty theft. Sookie had a colorful past. He saw that she was underage and didn't serve any time. He also saw that when she turned 18, she returned back to Bon Temps and calmed down for a bit. But on her 21st birthday she was banned from the casinos in atlantic city for card counting. And then the following month she was banned from the casinos in Las Vegas for card counting again and lewd behavior. He smiled. His evening was going to be interesting. He got up and got dressed to enthrall the vermin.

* * *

><p>Sookie was driving her bug to Fantgasia. She was surprised that it had a decent stereo system. She plugged her ipod in and let it play.<p>

"Let's see what you can do little bug" Sookie said as she started speeding

Sookie turned up the volume in the car ans she continued to speed down the road. She started singing along, rather screaming along with the song.

_It comes down to this. Your kiss. Your fist. And your strain. It gets under my skin. Within. Take in the extent of my sin_

Sookie parked in the parking lot of Fantgasia. She turned the stereo off and noticed the line of people waiting to get into the bar. She saw they weren't opened yet and went around back to the door for deliveries. This was becoming a habit. She found the door unlocked and walked in.  
>She walked down the hallway and saw that the place was empty. She looked around and suddenly Eric appeared behind her. She jumped and screamed.<p>

"Don't do that!" Sookie yelled

"I told you to use the front door. Do you have problems following directions?"

"There was a line and no one was working the door"

"You are resourceful, come to my office, I have the contracts"

Sookie followed Eric into his office, which was just an office, nothing special except for the fact that Eric had a bottle of whiskey and Tabasco sauce on his desk which served no purpose except taking up space. Eric handed her the 30 page document and she sat down on the chair in front of his desk. She looked through the contract and then back up at him.

"Really? Is this a manuscript or a contract?" Sookie asked

"You just have to sign at the end"

Sookie started reading the contract, she wasn't about to sign her life away without reading the fine print. She saw how much he was paying her hourly. Her eyes went wide. She might as well been an expensive call girl. She saw that if she had to travel her expenses would be paid and that she would be paid for travel time.

"Why would I have to travel?" sookie asked

"Sometimes you have to use your ability outside Shreveport or Bon Temps"

"How outside?"

"Not that far, I'll always tell you in advance, and make the necessary arrangements"

Sookie went back and saw she did in fact have health insurance, and a 401K. She smiled at that. She also saw that the contract was only for a year. She saw that during the year period she would only work exclusively for Eric and no one else. And if any other parties were interested in her abilities they had to talk to Eric first. And during the year long contract Eric would provide her with protection from other supes. Sookie was only halfway through the contract when she looked up at him.

"What's the catch cause there's always a catch" Sookie said

"There is no catch. It's all written before you"

Sookie looked back down at the document in her hands. She kept reading and reading. It sounded fair, but she was looking for the fine print or loophole. She saw that she wasn't to wear silver or eat garlic within Fangtasia. She also saw that an offer of blood was not required but if she was willing to, Eric would accept. Sookie sighed and signed her name and threw the contract back onto Eric's desk.

"Your first assignment, "Eric got up and walked around his desk, "I need you to sit in while I interview some of the new waitresses"

"What do you need me for?"

"I need to know if they're lying or not"

"Whatever, I just signed my life away for a year"

Sookie got up and followed Eric out the office and into the bar area. He sat down on a bar stool and looked at the women standing before him. Sookie turned her head and closed her eyes. These women were loud broadcasters. She was being bombarded with images of sex and moans. She took a step back. Eric reached out and held onto her hand. Sookie opened her eyes and looked down at his hand holding hers. It was quiet.

"Are you alright?" Eric asked

"Yeah, all of these women want to fuck you, repeatedly, and loud too"

Eric looked back at the waitresses and smiled. Sookie saw that their minds calmed down and could read their thoughts.

"Why do you want to work here?" Eric asked the women

Sookie saw Eric's face flash into all of their minds.

"They want to be close to you. And they want to fuck you, repeatedly"

"Could be a perk of the job, but are any of them doing anything illegal?"

Sookie saw more flashes and images and a nervous voice. She focused on it.

"That one does too many drugs and hopes to hook up with a vamp. That one is a single mom who can't get a job anywhere else and is desperate to get this one," Sookie looked at the woman and then turned to look at the next one, "This one is a recovering alcoholic, and ugh, has daddy issues, this one thinks it's exciting to be here, this one.." Sookie stopped as she heard the girl's nervous voice in her head.

_Don't tell them, don't tell them. I don't have a greencard, I'm here illegally, I hope she doesn't find out. I need this job. I need the money. I don't care if they are vampires, I need money for my family_

Sookie saw images of the girl's family. Her father was a day worker waiting for trucks to come in the morning. Her mother was working in the factory making dresses. Her brother was collecting soda cans with her when she saw the ad to be a waitress. Sookie stopped listening to the girl's mind and turned to Eric.

"She needs this job, she's working so her family can survive here, she won't give you any trouble. Her brother collects soda cans"

The girl looked down, embarrassed. Eric dismissed the waitresses that would be trouble and kept the ones that would actually work. Sookie felt strange, she freely told Eric everything that was going on in those women's minds except for the last girl. She knew the girl was honest enough that it didn't matter, Eric didn't need to know everything.

"You three, you start tonight, go find Pam she should be in my office by now. And whatever you do, never go downstairs" Eric said

The women nodded in agreement and went to find Pam. Eric turned his attention back to Sookie.

"That was interesting."

"So do I get paid in cash?"

"Would that make it easier for you? Or would you like me to write the check directly out to the facility where your grandmother is?"

"You had no right looking into my business!"

"I was merely intrigued by you. And I had to make sure you weren't part of those anti vampire groups out to silver me"

"Like I could possible take you down."

"It's very admirable what you're doing for your grandmother"

"Whatever, if you want to know something about me, just ask me"

"How did you manage to get banned from every casino in atlantic city?"

"Oh god, that was like how long ago? They accused me of counting cards, which I wasn't"

"Why would a telepath count cards when she can just find out what everyone else's cards are"

"Well yeah, I totally cleaned them out at poker. But they knew something was up with me, so they kicked me out. But I got enough money to put Gran in the home"

"And Vegas?"

"Got away with enough to keep in the home for a while. But it ran out, so I ended up selling a few acres of land"

"You seem very straight forward"

"Duh, no point in lying about what I am. Besides I like to cut the crap and get to the point. There's other stuff I need to do. But don't ever lie to me. That's one thing I don't put up with it ever"

"Noted. So when did you get the puppy?"

"Alcide? That's a story for another time. He's my friend."

"Is that all?"

"Why are you interested in the puppy? I should tell you he's got a crazy girlfriend that don't take nicely to anyone staring at her man"

"Speaking of crazy, if that Compton bothers you again, let me know, and I'll make sure he doesn't ever again"

"Is that Sheriff speak?"

"What?"

"Nevermind, do you get a badge or something?"

"No, it's a title"

"So what happens when the Queen finds out you got yourself a telepath and she doesn't?"

"She'll be pissed. But she'll get over it"

"You know, we should go visit her and my skank cousin"

"What? Why?"

"Don't you like reunions?"

"Not right now, we're about to open for business"

"Alright, I still need to get paid, you can just write me a check. Is the hour up yet?"

"Eager to leave?"

"No, just wondering if you want me to read anyone else's mind while I'm here"

"No that is all for tonight. You are free to stay if you'd like"

"I think I'll leave. And a punch buggy seriously?"

"Do you not like your work car?"

"What's wrong with my old car?"

"It was old, and needed more repairs to it than just replacing the tires"

"You didn't have to do all that"

"That's why I got you a new car"

"It's a buggy! That thing is smiling at me all the time! It looks like a creepy Pikachu!"

"A what?"

"How do you not know what Pokemon are?"

"I do not understand"

"Nevermind, I'm outta here"

Sookie said as she walked to the back door and walked out. She saw a couple of people spraying something on the wall outside.

"Hey!" Sookie yelled

The two ran off leaving their spray cans. Sookie saw that they were gone and picked up the spray can. She looked at the wall. Written on it in plain letters was God hates fangs. Sookie sighed. What a waste of spray paint. She started drawing on the wall. If they were going to graffiti up it better be damn good. She picked up the other can. She had two colors to work with, red and white. She finished her piece and then signed with her tag. She dropped the cans and then went back to her car. She had gotten paint on her hoodie and hands.  
>A police officer came up to her.<p>

"Miss, were you the one vandalizing this vampire bar?"

"What? No. It was these two guys who didn't even know how to handle a can. And they ran off like a bunch of scared girls"

"Then why do you have paint on your clothes and hands miss?"

"You don't have any real proof, so I suggest you back away from me right now officer"

Eric was sitting on his throne, enthralling the vermin when he saw Pam walk in with a police officer and Sookie. He got off his throne and zipped over to them.

"What is the meaning of this?" Eric asked

"Apparently this girl was vandalising the back of our building." Pam said

"Officer let her go. She works for me, and she wasn't doing anything of the sort" Eric said

"Sir, it was called in, and she's got pain on her hands and clothes" the officer said

"You will let her go, and you will go back and you will not remember coming here or anything about us or her" Eric said as he glamoured the officer

"Yes" the officer said

"Go, NOW" Eric said  
>The officer let Sookie go and walked out of the bar. Eric grabbed onto Sookie's arm and pulled her into his office. The door slammed behind him as Sookie turned around.<p>

"What did you do?" Eric asked

"Nothing!"

"Then why are the police accusing you of vandalising my property?"

"I wasn't! Some idiots were and I chased them off! And what they wrote was so stupid, so I just covered it up."

"You can't seem to stay out of trouble can you?"

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah this sookeh is a bit different from the others if you haven't figured it out yet.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Still no beta, thanks for reading.

* * *

><p>Sookie was waking up in her bed. She looked over at her clock. It was 2pm in the afternoon. How did she manage to sleep so long? She thought back to the previous night's events and fell back into the bed. She sighed. It wasn't that she couldn't' stay out of trouble. It was more like trouble kept finding her. She got up and took a shower and went downstairs to find some food. She looked in her fridge and saw it was pretty empty. She decided that she needed to go shopping for the basics rather than starve. She went out to her punch buggy and headed to the grocery store.<p>

Sookie pulled back into her driveway as the sun was setting. She knew she had to get into her house quickly before the vampires woke up. She got out of her car and went to the trunk to get the groceries. She looked up and realized she was not alone.

"Show yourself! I know you're there!" Sookie yelled out

A large tiger appeared, walking towards her slowly. It looked up at her and Sookie bent down and hugged it. She started rubbing it behind the ears and the tiger started purring.

"I got you something!" Sookie got up and went into her trunk and took out a large ball of yarn. It was the size of a basketball. The tiger looked at her and then roared.

"Oh stop acting like you don't like it! You know you do you big pussy!" Sookie threw it at it and the tiger started rolling around with it. Sookie watched the tiger play with the ball of yarn and laughed. She took the groceries out of the trunk and closed it.

"Cmon you big kitty" Sookie said as she headed towards the house.

The tiger then jumped onto Sookie's back knocking her to the ground. Sookie started to wrestle with it. She laughed as the tiger licked her.

"Ew, tiger drool!"

The tiger roared again and into her face. Sookie looked up at him.

"Don't you get get snippy with me!" Sookie shot back

And in a flash the tiger was off her. Sookie sat up and saw the tiger being held up by it's neck by Bill.

"Put him down you creep!" Sookie ran over and started hitting Bill

"He was attacking you. I was merely saving you from it" Bill said

"You put him down right now!" Sookie yelled

The tiger morphed back into a naked human. A muscular bald man with violet eyes.

"Put me down dead man!" Quinn yelled

"Let him go you big jerk! Or I'll get Eric to beat the crap out of you!" Sookie yelled while hitting him in the back.

"Someone say my name?" Eric appeared

The three all looked over at Eric who was leaning on Sookie's yellow punch buggy. He smirked almost as he watched them.

"Bill, put her cat down" Eric said

Sookie kicked Bill in the knee, but it didn't affect him. Bill looked up at the bald man and dropped him into the ground. He turned back to Sookie.

"I thought you were danger, the tiger attacked you" Bill said

Sookie pushed him aside and bent down to check on a very naked Quinn.

"Are you ok?" Sookie asked

"Yeah I'll live" Quinn said as Sookie helped him up

"What are you doing here anyways? Alcide said you were in Vegas" Sookie said

"Was in Vegas, I came here to see how you were"

"Alcide called you didn't he?"

"A little wolf told me you were hanging out with fangers, looks like he was right"

"I'll tell you about it inside. I still have those gold pants of yours" Sookie said as he led him into the house

"Why didn't you throw those out?"

"Cause it's fun to see you in them"

"Sookie, please" Bill ran up next to her

"Get away! You attacked my friend for no reason and now you're all in my personal space! Don't you have a concept of personal space!" Sookie yelled

"I apologize if I hurt your friend, but in his tiger form he looked like he was attacking you" Bill said

"With a giant ball of yarn? Yes he's going to knit me a sweater and smother me to death!"

"Sookie-"

"No, get off my porch, get off my land, and don't ever come here again!" Sookie slammed the door in his face and saw that Quinn was looking through the hallway closet for clothes. Sookie opened the door again and looked at Eric ignoring Bill who was still standing there.

"Can you give me a few minutes?" Sookie said to Eric

Eric nodded. Sookie closed the door. Eric stood up from the car and looked over at Bill.

"Bill, this is really embarrassing for you. She's made it clear your attempts at courting her are just pathetic and she'd rather snuggle with a tiger instead"

"Sheriff, I heard the tiger, I thought she was in danger"

"You could have asked, I'm sure all were tigers attack with giant balls of yarn. This is my first and only warning Bill. Stay away from her. she doesn't want anything to do with you"

Bill scowled before zipping back to his house across the cemetery. Eric walked onto the porch and sat down onto the swing. He looked out as he heard the conversation Sookie and Quinn were having inside.

"I'm not putting those on!" Quinn said

"Well you can't walk around here naked!" Sookie answered back holding the gold pants

"Don't you have anything else?"

"No, Alcide's stuff wont' fit you! My stuff definitely won't fit you. maybe I can ask Lafayette for some of his clothes!"

"Fine!" Quinn snatched the gold pants from Sookie and put them on

Sookie started to laugh. Quinn just stared at her.

"Done yet? Get it out of your system already"

"Sorry Quinn, but do I get 3 wishes this time?"

"Sookie! I came here because Alcide and I are worried about you! You're getting involved in this fanger crap! How could you just give yourself up like that?"

"What choice did I have? Hadley just opened her big mouth, she might as well just have a giant arrow pointing telepath here, feel free to drain her!"

"You know we would have helped you"

"That's all you do is help, for once I could help!"

"Sookie"

"I'm sorry Quinn! I couldn't just stand there and not do anything! I had to, and I'm sorry I couldn't' help you"

"I have my own battles to fight, I don't need you putting yourself out there for me"

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you get out of Vegas, maybe if I talk to Eric"

"You're on a first name basis with that fanger?"

"That fanger as you call him, just saved your striped tiger ass! And he's paying me to be his telepath!"

"Well shit"

"And he's giving me health insurance too!"

"Damn he hiring?"

"I don't think he needs any kitties working for him. Maybe I can talk to him, see if he knows anyone in Nevada, maybe help you out"

"No one can help me babe. It's a huge mess and I gotta clean it up"

"I'm sorry Quinn. I wish I could do something to get you out of it" Sookie went to hug him

"As long as my mom and sis are ok, I don't really care what happens" Quinn hugged her back

"How long till they realize you're gone?"

"Not long"

"You should go then"

"If you need anything, let me know."

"I know, now go before you get into more trouble. I'll be ok"

"I know babe, but I feel better when I say it out loud. And lay off Alcide, he's got a lot of crap to deal with these days"

"I know Quinn, just be careful ok?"

"You know it" Quinn kissed her on her forehead

Sookie opened her door and the tiger walked out. She watched it walk away into the darkness and sighed. The gold pants lay on the floor in the hallway, she'd pick them up later. She turned her head and saw Eric sitting on the porch swing.

"Why are you here?" Sookie asked

"Apparently you just can't stay out of trouble"

"Trouble seems to like me. Do you need me to read minds tonight?"

"I came here to check on Bill actually, his story on why he came back here is a bit, how do you say it? Fishy?"

"It's got more holes it in it that swiss cheese"

"Yes, I came by to check on him, and I find him playing with your pussy cat. The company you keep is quite underwhelming"

"I like my friends alive. And if you don't need my mind reading abilities, then get off my porch already. You're scaring the animals"

"I wasn't aware you had any pets"

"You're scaring everything within a mile away. Maybe that is a good thing. You seem to keep stranger danger away"

"He won't be bothering you anymore"

"You gonna install a silver fence for me?"

"No, I spoke to him as his Sheriff, he won't be bothering you anymore. If he does, tell me immediately and he will be dealt with"

"Can I watch?"

"If you want, though he may enjoy that. He may think you're taking an interest in him"

"Ugh, never mind."

Just then the lights of a pick up truck came down her gravel driveway. She looked up and saw that it was Jason. Eric stayed seated as Sookie went down the steps towards the truck. Jason got out and looked over at his sister and her visitor.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" Sookie asked

"Came by to say hi. Alcide said you were getting yourself in trouble again. Wanted to see if you were alright"

"Alcide's got a bit mouth. I'm fine as you can see"

"Who's your friend?"

"He's not my friend, he's my boss"

"Why is your boss here? Isn't it a little late?"

"He works at night"

"Who works at night? Sooks is he a fanger?"

"Jason!"

"What have you gotten yourself into? You're hanging out with fangers now?"

"Jason Stackhouse! I am not hanging out with fangers! And that's just rude, they're vampires! And I'll have you know he's my boss, and he's paying me to read his employee's minds! And I get health insurance!"

"Wait, you get health insurance?"

"Why is that the only thing that you can remember?"

"You're working for a fanger who wants you to read minds. You sure he's not using that mind control on you? Making you do things?"

"No! Jason we both know I'm not that kind of girl! Did you just come here to piss me off or something?"

"Sook! I came here to check on you!"

"Funny, cause you've never done that before! Hell you don't even visit gran!"

"You got her at that fancy place in Shreveport and she don't even remember me!"

"You could at least try to go see her! Look, I'm going on Friday to see her, it would mean a lot to her if you came"

"I gotta work late this week, I'll stop by the day after then ok?"

"Ok"

* * *

><p>Sookie was driving her car to visit her Gran in Shreveport. She had baked a pie using her recipe. She stopped by Alcide's work to give him his own pie. Alcide seemed more than happy to eat the entire pie in his office.<p>

"You're not going to eat it all now are you?" Sookie asked

"Maybe, it's my office!"

"At least use a fork"

"Why? Then I have to wash it"

"Men!," Sookie sighed and looked around, "Where's Jason?"

"He took the day off today, called in sick or something. But we all know it's some waitress he met in a bar nearby"

"Figures. Says he's working late all week but he's really chasing girls around. Too busy to visit gran"

"You're visiting Gran today?"

"Yeah, baked her a pie too"

"What kind?"

"Pecan"

Alcide's eyes lit up.

"Maybe I'll go visit her too"

"Oh no, you just want more pie"

"No I want to see Gran, and she's much nicer than you and willing to share"

"Well cmon then, I'm not going to keep her waiting, and I want to get home before the sun goes down"

Alcide and Sookie drove to the facility in Shreveport that Gran was staying at. Sookie held the pie in her hands proudly as they walked down the hallway to her room. Alcide had finished the pie that Sookie made for him and was eyeing pecan pie. Sookie knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"That's strange" Sookie said as she reached for the doorknob

Alcide's eyes widened and his nostrils flared. He stopped her from opening the door.

"Sookie, don't, something's wrong" Alcide said

"Alcide, what are you talking about?" Sookie opened the door and walked inside.

The pie she was holding fell to the floor. Sookie stood there unable to move, while Alcide stood next to her looking at the room. Sookie took a few steps and fell to her knees. A cold liquid coated her knees as her hands fell to the ground. Alcide bent down sniffed and found a scent. It wasn't vampire, and it wasn't a were. It was human. He walked around the room trying to find where the scent was strongest. He was trying to remember it, burn it into his mind.

Sookie looked up and saw her Gran laying on the floor next to her bed. Her eyes were still open. Her white night gown was covered in blood, her own blood as she lay there lifeless. Sookie lifted her hands off the ground and saw they were covered in blood. Something inside her snapped and she lost her voice. She looked at her hands and then up at Alcide.

Alcide walked over to her and helped up.

"Sookie, you have to leave," Alcide held her wrists, "Sookie?"

Sookie said nothing. Her body started trembling. As the tears formed in her eyes, her body began to shake.

"Sookie? What's going on?" Alcide asked again

A bright light started to surround her. Alcide let her go and stepped back. Sookie screamed out, almost primal as the bright light engulfed her.

When the light faded, Sookie was back on the floor. Alcide bent down.

"Sookie? What was that?"

The nurses and orderlies came rushing in and gasped at the sight of Adele laying on the cold floor dead in her own blood. Alcide stood up and glared at them.

"How could you let this happen! How could you not hear a woman screaming for help? How could you let this happen to her?" Alcide yelled

* * *

><p>Alcide was driving Sookie back to her house in her punch buggy. Sookie curled up in the seat next to him. She lay her head on the side and stared out. Her knees were still covered in blood. She had wiped the blood from her hands onto the Fangtasia hoodie she was wearing. Alcide carried her from the car into her house and put her on the couch. Sookie still said nothing.<p>

"Sookie, you want to take a shower or something?" Alcide asked

Sookie just stared at the ceiling. Alcide went outside and took out his cell phone. He thought about who he should call. He thought of Quinn. But Quinn was still on contract in Vegas. He looked into the window and saw Sookie still laying on the couch not moving.

"Why is there blood on your shirt?"

"Shit! Don't sneak up on someone like that!" Alcide yelled

"Answer the question dog" Eric said

"Went to visit Sookie's gran in Shreveport. Someone decided to stab her in all her organs alphabetically. We found her this afternoon. She'd been dead since this morning"

"How is Sookie?"

"Your model employee is in shock right now. She hasn't said anything since we found her. She's still covered in her blood"

"Do you know who did it?"

"I got a scent, it was definitely human"

"Why are you still here? Why aren't you tracking him down?"

"If you haven't noticed, Sookie check out. I can't just leave her here, what if they come after her?"

"That's why you're going to go after them and bring their lifeless corpse back. I'll stay here and make sure no one gets into the house."

"You're not even invited in"

"Doesn't matter, no one's getting in. Now go fetch dog"

"Don't tell me what to do. I'll find them alright. I owe that to Sookie and Adele"

"Then what are you waiting for dog?"

"I'm not your pet. Stop ordering me around"

"You're the only one that has the scent. By now the police have contaminated the site and the killer's scent is lost. If I were there I would have found him by now"

"But you weren't since you were dead"

The screen door creaked as it opened slowly. Alcide turned around and saw Sookie standing there.

"Sookie, are you alright?" Alcide said as he rushed over to her

She nodded.

Eric looked at Sookie, her knees were covered in dried blood, her hands still had dried blood smeared on it.

"What's wrong? Do you need something?" Alcide asked

"You got his scent?" Sookie asked

"Yes"

"As friend as the pack I have the right to this. I have a right to ask this," Sookie looked up at Alcide, her eyes became darker and cold, "As my right, I want her killer brought to justice. I want to end his life"

Alcide took a step back, he had never seen Sookie like this. Eric merely smirked.

"I want justice, I want to look into his mind and know why he did it" Sookie said

"Sookie, I'll find him but-" Alcide started to say

"No, you will find him, and you will drag his worthless body back and I want to know why he did it. I've never asked the pack for any favors, but I'm asking for this"

"I'll bring them back, but you have to promise me you won't do anything stupid until I get back."

"I'll be fine. No one's coming in without an invitation remember?"

"Call me if you need anything"

"I will, now go find them"

"Yes, fetch dog" Eric added

Alcide glared at Eric, and then looked back at Sookie. He was only doing this for Sookie, because she was a friend of the pack and his friend. Because Adele made great pies and didn't deserve to be slaughtered and left there like that. He took his wolf form and ran off into the darkness. Sookie picked up his clothes and looked over at Eric.

"What are you doing here?" Sookie asked as she walked into the house, leaving the door open and Eric outside.

"I came to check on you, to see if your gentleman caller was harassing you" Eric said as he leaned in the doorway

Sookie put Alcide's clothes in the hallway closet and turned back to Eric. She walked over to him. She reached up and touched his chin, slowly letting her fingers gently run over his lips. Eric looked down at her wondering what she was doing.

"Can you taste her blood on my hands still?" Sookie asked

Eric's body stiffened at her question. He stood up, and her fingers lightly traced his lips. Her finger pushed into his mouth and his fangs clicked down.

"Yes" Eric answered

"What does it taste like? Can you taste her fear? Can you taste what she felt in her last moments?" Her finger ran along his fang

Eric pulled her hand away and she scraped and cut her finger on his fang. The scent of her blood was intoxicating. He wanted nothing more than to sink his fangs into her.

"Stop it" Eric commanded

"Do I taste like her?"

Eric pulled her hand to his mouth. His tongue licked along the length of her finger and the wound sealed itself up. He let go of her hand and stepped back from the doorway. Sookie looked at her finger and then back at him.

"Tell me what does it taste like"

"You should go take a bath or shower" Eric said

"Why? This is the closest I'm going to be with her. Her blood"

Sookie walked outside and right up to Eric. She looked up at him.

"Go back inside"

Sookie said nothing. Instead she reached up and grabbed onto his neck and pulled him down. She kissed him out of desperation, out of a need to be able to feel something, anything. She felt his arms pull her closer. She gripped onto his neck and jumped up and wrapped her legs around him. She felt his fangs click down as her tongue scraped past them. Eric's hands held her thighs as he walked towards the door. And as gently as he could he dropped her past the threshold and stepped back.

"This is not you. And you will regret this in the morning"

"Who says I will?"

"Stay inside"

"Come in Eric, come in and do things to me like you do to the fangbangers. Bite me, drain me, fuck me, make me feel something!"

Sookie tilted her head to the side, exposing her neck to him.

"What are you waiting for?"

Eric ran into the house with his vampire speed, he kicked the door closed, grabbed her, ran up the stairs to her room, while licking her neck and then threw her into the bathtub and turned the water on her.

Sookie screamed as the cold water hit her.

"Feel that?" Eric asked

"What the hell?" Sookie screamed

Eric walked over to the towel rack and picked up the towel that was hanging there. Sookie managed to get up and turn off the water. Her clothes were completely soaked. She glared at Eric.

"Feeling better?" Eric asked

Sookie took her hoodie off and threw it at him. He caught it and she threw her t shirt at him. She kept throwing clothes at him and her shoes until she realized she was naked standing before him.

"Are you done now?" Eric looked at her

Sookie was too angry to answer him. She threw a bottle of shampoo at him, he ducked. Before she had time to grab the bottle of conditioner he was already standing infront of her.

"I see you're feeling again" Eric smiled

"Here I am offering myself to you and you give me a cold shower. Are you gay?"

"I wasn't aware you were so interested in my preferences. But just so you are aware I am an equal opportunist. And you underestimate yourself. You are worth more than you give yourself credit for"

"Why because I'm a telepath?"

"No because you better than a common fangbanger. You are better than most humans I know. You are special. Don't group yourself with them. I'd be insulted"

"Why?"

"Because when you yield to me, it won't be because you need to feel something, or in shock. It will be because your desire for me will be so overwhelming that you will be screaming out in ecstasy at my touch, that you'll be mine in every sense of the word"

Sookie felt her cheeks flush red. She wasn't expecting Eric to say that. He wrapped the towel around, covering her body.

"You smell like dog, you should shower" Eric said as he walked out of her bathroom and closed the door.

Sookie stood there confused. She offered herself to Eric but he rejected her, and then he made an omission he would only take her if she wanted him. Strange for a vampire to say such things. It was almost as if he wanted her to be in love with him.

Eric looked around Sookie's room. He saw a few nick nacks scattered about. He saw a photograph of something colorful and walked over to it. It was graffiti on a wall. It was bright and colorful and it was monkeys holding banana guns shooting them at each other. He looked at the back of the photo and there was a date and location on it. He looked down at the desk and saw a small photo album. He picked it up and saw more pictures of graffiti. He noticed all of them had the same two letters. S.K. in an design logo in the corner.

Eric heard the shower go on and knew Sookie was taking a shower. Eric continued to flip through the rest of the pictures, noticing that they got older and older, and they became darker and darker. He put the photo album down. He wondered what happened to her.  
>Sookie opened the door to the bathroom and found Eric standing next to her desk. She held the towel around her closer. She walked into her room and Eric turned to face her.<p>

"You look better" Eric said

"I feel like shit"

"But you don't look it"

Eric smiled and then went downstairs. Sookie closed the door and got dressed. She put on her pajamas. She put on a white long sleeve cotton button down with bananas on it with the matching banana shorts. She pulled on a pair of knee high socks with monkeys on them and went downstairs. She found Eric looking around her fridge.

"I thought vampires didn't eat food" Sookie said

"We don't, I've never seen a human's ice box look so barren"

"What the hell is an icebox? It's a fridge, and it's empty cause I haven't had time to go grocery shopping yet. Some of us don't have minions to do everything for us"

"None the less, I have found you ice cream, I heard somewhere that women love eating ice cream when they are highly emotional" Eric said holding the pint of ice cream up

"What are you reading? Cosmo?" Sookie asked as she took it from him

She was surprised that it didn't melt from him holding it. Then again he was cold and obviously wouldn't melt anything. She pried the lid off and pulled a spoon out of the drawer.

"I'd offer you some, but it doesn't come in blood flavors"

"Not yet"

"Gross"

Eric stayed with Sookie as she ate her ice cream and watched mindless tv. She fell asleep on his shoulder and he carried her to her room. He pulled the socks off her legs and pulled the blanket over her. He kissed her on her forehead and headed back to Fangtasia. He wanted to check the night's earnings before he went to ground. He went towards the back entrance when he stopped. He looked at the wall. Sookie said she had covered up some hateful writing. He didn't expect to see himself on the wall. She had painted him on the wall, in shades of white and red. So this is how she saw him. She made him look angelic, almost ethereal with only a hint of his fangs showing. And in the corner was her tag. S.K.  
>Eric went into Fangtasia smilling.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: hope you were amused. you know you want to hit that button down there.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: thanks for reading, still no beta. hope you're amused.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week went by like a daze. Sookie got up and made the preparations for Gran's funeral. Jason had shown up once while Sookie was finishing up the plans.<p>

"I heard you found her" Jason said as she walked into the kitchen

"Yes, I was dropping off a pie for her"

"Did, did she suffer?"

A flash of Gran laying on the floor in her blood entered Sookie's mind. She pushed it out and went back to the flower arrangements she was looking at.

"I wasn't there. They say she passed in the morning. I didn't show up until the afternoon"

"Oh"

Sookie went back to her arrangements and decided that her brother was going to slow her down more than anything.

"Is there anything you need help with?" Jason asked

"I got it."

"I guess I should have gone to see her before. But she never remembers me, even though I'm older, I'd figure she'd have some idea who I was"

"You know towards the end she really started slipping"

"You were always her favorite" Jason said as he left

Sookie glanced up and saw that he had left. She sighed and went over to the fridge and opened the fridge looking for food. Inside she saw a chocolate cake, along with chocolate milk. She closed the door and opened the freezer. Inside it was fully stocked with ice cream. She closed the freezer door and saw there was a postcard on the door. It was a postcard from Fangtasia being held up by a Fangtasia magnet. She pulled it off the door and looked at the back of it.

_They say chocolate lets when women are being emotional. And ice cream does come in blood flavors_

Sookie knew it was from Eric and smiled. She admired the beautiful script he wrote it in. she opened the freezer door and looked at the ice cream. She laughed as she read the flavor. Blood orange.

* * *

><p>Sookie went into her Gran's room and looked around. Most of her things had been taken to her room at the facility in Shreveport. All that was left was the bare bones of her room. Sookie sighed as she went to open the closet door. She saw a hula hoop inside. She took it out and remembered when she was a child and she used to play with it. Sookie put the hula hoop over her head and down to her hips and started to hula. She still had it. The pink hula hoop swung around her waist. She thought of Gran and the days they spent together. And then her uncle Bartlett showed up. Sookie froze and the hula hoop fell to the floor. She stopped and quickly left the room.<p>

* * *

><p>Eric showed up at Sookie's house at nightfall. He found her inside in her pj's, eating ice cream in the dining room. He walked into her house walked into a pink hula hoop on the floor. Eric picked it up as he walked towards Sookie.<p>

"I see you found the ice cream" Eric said

Sookie looked up and saw Eric holding the hula hoop.

"What are you doing with that?" Sookie asked

"you left it by the door."

"I was going to throw it out"

"It didn't quite make it outside. I've seen these before. Children play with them"

"Do you know how to hula hoop?"

"I'm a vampire, I know lots of things"

"They didn't have hula hoops when you were a kid did they? I bet you probably can't keep it above your hips"

"Men don't have hips"

"You can't hula hoop!" Sookie laughed, "Who would have thought a vampire who can't hula hoop"

"Stop being silly"

"Prove me wrong"

"There is no point in this"

"Oh cmon, if a mere human can do it, then you obviously can with your vampire speed"

Sookie got up and took the hula hoop from him and started to let the hoop swing around her waist. She moved her hips and Eric watched her. Sookie's pajamas were a giant blue cookie monster t shirt and matching cookie crumb shorts.

"Now you try" Sookie put the hoop over Eric and placed it against his waist

Eric just looked at her and attempted to make the hoop swing around him. Instead it fell. Sookie laughed. Eric growled in frustration and tried again, and it fell again.

"This is ridiculous" Eric said

"Oh, cmon, don't be like that!"

"I came here to see how you were, not to be laughed at"

"Don't pout, I didn't think vampires could pout"

"i'm not pouting!"

"Ok, ok, you're the big bad vampire"

"Are you well?"

"As well as I can be. The funeral's tomorrow. It still feels weird that she's not here anymore."

"Have you heard from the dog?"

"Alcide? He calls to check up on me, but he hasn't found them yet"

"He is inefficient"

"Do you need me to read any more minds?"

"No, you should take some time off"

"You know, all my life I've been trying to keep everyone's thoughts out of my head, and this week that's all I want. To hear someone else's thoughts instead of my own"

Sookie felt a breeze, as Eric zipped past her and then back holding a chocolate bar in his hands.

"You seem highly emotional now, they say chocolate helps"

"You're trying to get me fat"

"Why are women so afraid of that?"

"Easy coming from you, you'll never get fat, or worry when your clothes don't fit"

"you can just buy new ones"

"Yeah, I'll just go buy new clothes with the huge amounts of money I make as a courier"

"Do I not pay you enough?"

"No, it's not that," Sookie took the chocolate bar from him, ripped it open and took a bite, "Can we go to your club tonight?"

"Do you wish to go to Fangtasia tonight?"

"Yeah, I've been stuck in this house all week. I just want to go out."

"And you can't go to a human business instead?"

"Are you ashamed of me?"

"Hardly, get dressed and we'll go. Unless you want to go in your sleep wear"

Sookie ran up the stairs to her room and looked in her closet. She wondered what she should wear. She pulled out a pair of dark jeans and a red top. She changed quickly and put on some heels. She grabbed Octavia's necklace off her dresser and noticed there was a picture sticking out of one of her albums. She pulled it out and saw that it was a picture of the graffiti she had done at Fangtasia. It was Eric. She realized Eric must have taken a picture of it to add to her album. She put the picture down and went back down stairs. She found Eric standing by the door waiting for her.

"Ready when you are" Sookie said

"Let's go" Eric opened the door for her as she walked through.

Eric closed the door and Sookie looked around for his car.

"Where's your car?" Sookie asked

"In the garage"

"How did you get here?"

Eric smiled and pulled her closer. His arm securely wrapped around her waist.

"Hold on" Eric said

Sookie screamed as Eric took off towards the sky. She grabbed onto him, wherever she could, before holding tightly onto his shoulders. Eric just smiled down at her as the wind blew through his hair.

"You can fly?" Sookie yelled out

"Yes"

"What else can you do?"

"Many, many things"

* * *

><p>Sookie woke up in her bed. She sat up and thought back to the previous night's events. She looked down and saw that she was wearing her cookie monster pajamas. The realization that Eric had changed her clothes caused her to curse him out loud. She got out of bed and realized that today was Gran's funeral. She sighed and looked in her closet for a dress. A black dress. She rested her head on the closet door and closed her eyes.<p>

Sookie arrived at the cemetery, in her black dress and shoes. She sat down and looked around. A few of Gran's friends showed up, and some of her neighbors. Jason stumbled in, uncomfortable in his suit and tie. He pulled at the tie and looked at his sister as he sat down. She could hear people's thoughts, she heard their pity for her, and Jason's contempt for her. She shook her head and blocked it out. She wanted nothing more than for this day to be over.

The service began and she sat there with her brother next to her. She could hear how boring it was for the people there. People started to move and Sookie turned her head to see what was going on. Her entire body stiffened when she saw how it was. Uncle Bartlett. Her hands balled up into fists as she saw him being wheeled next to Jason. Jason reached out and held his hand. Sookie glared at him.

"He has a right to be here, he's her brother" Jason whispered

"Gran ran him out for a reason" Sookie hissed back

"Well she ain't got much say now"

"How could you?"

"No matter what I do, it's never good enough for you or her."

"You're an idiot Jason"

"Sookie, would you like to say a few words?" the minister called out

Sookie looked over at him and got up. She stood infront of the group of people and heard all their thoughts.

"I love my Gran. She raised me and took care of me when my parents died. She protected me as best she could. And when she started slipping, and all of you who find this entire ceremony boring, can all go to hell, because none of you knew her. None of you visited her when I had to put her in a facility. None of you cared to ask about her. So why you're here is beyond me. If you're trying to be polite and keep up appearances don't bother. I already know how you think. And you're all ugly" Sookie said as she walked off into the cemetery

Gasps came from the group of mourners and Jason got up to follow her.

"Sook! What the hell was that?" Jason yelled

"Don't pretend to care Jason"

"You don't have to be rude about it!"

"Jason why am I the one stuck doing all this? Why did I have to take care of her while you ran off to Shreveport? Why did I have to stay in that house while you did whatever you wanted?"

"Because you loved her, because she remembered who you were!"

"Why do I have to be the responsible one? I hate being in that house!"

"What the hell happened to you?"

"You weren't around when it happened. Gran was. That's why I was there for her"

"Sook?"

Sookie said nothing and left, leaving Jason confused.

* * *

><p>Sookie returned to the house. She walked past the living room and stopped. She turned and looked at the old chair that sat across from the couch. Her eyes narrowed on it. From the faded fabric that was piling and the small tears, she looked at the hideous pattern on it. It was old and worn, and she hated it. She tried to block the memory.<p>

She was a child again. Sitting in Uncle Barlett's lap as he read a story to her. She could hear his thoughts, she could hear what he wanted to do. She froze as his hands, his hands were all over her. Sookie screamed. She reached out and grabbed the fire poker hanging in its holder. She swung it over and over again at the chair.

* * *

><p>Eric arrived at Sookie's house and found her front door wide open with an old chair stuck in it. Eric stuck his head in to look around.<p>

"Hello? Is anyone home? It's the local sheriff" Eric called out

He heard her from inside the house. She was sniffling next to the fireplace. He pushed the chair out of the way and walked into the house. He saw that she had taken a few swings at the couch with the fire poker as well.

"Redecorating?" Eric asked

"Something like that"

"I see you don't like the furniture in here"

"I hate it. I hate everything in this room"

"You know Pam knows a great decorator. there's no need for you to be so hands on about this."

"Can you throw the chair outside, it got stuck in the door"

Eric walked over to the chair and picked it up as if it weighed nothing. He tried to push it through the door and realized it wouldn't fit.

"How did you even get this in here in the first place?"

"I have no idea, it's been here forever."

Eric grew frustrated trying to angle the chair out. He reached onto the arm and snapped it off. He snapped off the back and the other arm. Sookie watched in delight as he tore it apart.

"Do that again" Sookie said

Eric looked over at her confused.

"So women do like watching a man work with his hands then?"

"I hate that chair, I hate this damn furniture. I'd rip it apart if I could"

Eric snapped the seat of the chair into smaller pieces as it fell onto the floor.

"Now do the same to the couch" Sookie said

"You didn't say please" Eric said

Sookie just looked up at him defiantly.

"Neither do you"

"I don't beg"

"Neither do I"

Eric lifted up the couch and and snapped it in half. He pushed it through the door and it landed in front of the house. Sookie picked up the pieces of the destroyed chair and threw them out the door.

"Is there anything else you'd like me to do?" Eric asked

"You know how to start a fire?"

"Yes"

"No a real fire"

"I was a viking. We knew survival skills"

"So go survive outside on the couch"

Eric walked outside and using his vampire speed drilled a stick of wood into the underside of the couch that had exposed wood. The fire started immediately. Eric watched the fire grow and then stack more of the chair and couch pieces on it. Sookie came out and saw the blazing fire.

"Geez, I left you alone for a minute!" Sookie walked outside

"I told you I had many skills"

Sookie was holding a bag of marshmallows and opened the bag. She realized she didn't have anything to hold the marshmallow with.

"Can you get me a tree branch?" Sookie asked

"For what?"

"To make smores, you've never had smores before? What, Vikings didn't have smores?"

Eric breezed past her and returned with a branch. Sookie took it and pulled off the smaller side branches and stuck the marshmallow on the end. She started to roast it a little over the fire.

"so you roast the marshmallow, and melt the chocolate and put them on the graham cracker and eat it"

"I see no chocolate or cracker"

"I left them inside, but making them is the fun part"

"Interesting"

"Someone's here" Sookie said as she sensed a void coming closer

Eric looked around and knew who it was.

"Bill I have told you not to come here" Eric announced

Sookie looked around and saw nothing. Bill appeared a few seconds later. Sookie stepped back, as Eric stood infront of her.

"I saw the fire, it smelt of furniture burning. I thought she was in danger" Bill said

"As you can see, she is no danger, you may leave" Eric said

"Of course. Allow me to express my sympathies for your grandmother's passing. I heard the funeral was today" Bill said

"It was during the day so you weren't invited" Sookie said

"My condolences" Bill said as she went back to his house

"Does he ever not get creepier and creepier?" Sookie asked

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

"He is way too into my business."

"That he is, he seems to have an unnatural fascination with you"

"What can I say, I attract a lot of supes. You gonna get that silver fence installed now?"

"Don't tempt me. So will you be shopping for new furniture now?"

"Maybe. who knows? I just wanted to get rid of it"

"Anything else you want to throw out or burn?"

Sookie looked into the fire. Memories she had blocked out. Memories she had buried deep inside her. She dropped the branch and marshmallow onto the ground. She turned and went back into the house. Eric watched her wondering what she would do next. She came out with the fire poker again and started hitting the porch swing. Eric watched her for a minute before standing next to her.

"And what did the swing do now?" Eric asked

Sookie saw herself as a child sitting on the swing. She saw herself sitting with her Gran talking. Gran got up and her uncle Bartlett sat down next to her. His hands, his hands were on her the second Gran was gone. She held onto the iron poker tighter, her knuckles turning white. She hit the swing harder and harder.

"I hate it! I hate him! I hate him!" Sookie yelled out as she swung at the swing

Eric watched as she tired herself out and collapsed onto the floor. She felt the tears form in her eyes but held them back. She would not cry, not over him ever again. She swore to herself she'd never allow her tears be for him. She tried to stifle her sniffles.

"You're quite weak for a human" Eric said

Sookie let go of the iron poker and kept her eyes down on the floorboards.

"Get up" Eric said

Sookie ignored him.

"I said get up" Eric commanded

"Why?"

"Get up and finish what you started. I'm not going to coddle you, you are not an infant"

Sookie got up and looked up at Eric.

"Are you going to finish this?" Eric asked

Sookie reached up, grabbed his face and pulled him down for a kiss. She held onto him, desperate for him to react, to give her the distraction she needed. She felt his arms pull her closer. Sookie tugged on him gently as she took a step back, her legs hitting the porch swing. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Eric wasted no time and sat down on the swing. Sookie's kisses became more forceful and desperate. Eric's hand found its way into her hair and held her closer.

And everything became quiet. Her thoughts stopped. All she could hear was the serene silence that was his mind. She pulled her lips away from his gasping for air. Her forehead was pressed against his. Touch always amplified her ability to hear people's thoughts. And his was blissfully quiet. She kept her eyes closed, savoring the silence. Her hand traced the outline of his face. Even with her eyes closed she knew he was beautiful.

She heard a loud crash and her eyes flew open. She looked around and saw that Eric had pulled the swing out of the hooks in the ceiling. It crashed onto the ground, but Eric was floating off the ground, and so she wouldn't notice the swing on the ground. She yelped out and held onto him tighter. Eric buried his face into her neck and hair, inhaling in her scent.

"You smell too good to be human" Eric said

"And you're too pretty to be dead"

"So we're back to me being pretty"

Sookie rolled her eyes and tried to get off him. Eric held her in place.

"Next time you feel like using me, to forget what you're feeling, as a distraction, whatever your little heart desires, feel free to if it means you're going to keep kissing me"

"Don't make me take back your invitation"

"You wouldn't. who else would carry your furniture?"

"I guess that's all you're good for"

"And making fires"

"Speaking of, will that one go out by itself?"

"It should, there's nothing around it"

"Good"

"No more smores?"

"No, I don't want any"

"What did the big bad couch do to you?"

"He did it to me" Sookie said in a whisper

"Who?"

"He came today at the funeral. I didn't invite him, but my idiot brother invited him"

"Who? What did he do?"

"He robbed me of my childhood"

"Tell me who he is and I will end him"

"No"

"Tell me"

"NO!"

"Why are you protecting him for?"

"I'm not, I don't want you to kill him"

"Why?"

"Because I want to"

* * *

><p>AN: isn't this sookeh all over the place? What is Eric going to do with her? And where the hell is Alcide this whole time?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: thanks to those that put this story on their alerts and review this story. lately red sookeh has been jumping around and screaming that I finish her side of the story. She can be a little all over the place can't she? Eric's got his hands full with her. Still no beta. thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>Sookie woke up to the sounds of Jason yelling for her downstairs. She opened her eyes and sat up. Jason was stomping around downstairs, mostly likely in the kitchen. She got up and realized she was wearing a Fangtasia shirt and shorts. She would have to talk to Eric about changing her into pj's later. She went down the stairs to see what Jason was yelling about.<p>

"What?" Sookie yelled as she walked into the kitchen

"Sook, where you been?" Jason asked as he was looking in her fridge

"I was sleeping, till someone started yelling"

"It's past noon Sook. I'm on my lunch break, thought I'd come see how you were"

"You mean you want to see what I could make for you for lunch"

"The thought had crossed my mind. And you have cake? A whole cake?"

"I do?"

"Yeah, you got a cake and pies and I dunno what else. You been baking?"

"Not really"

Jason took out the chocolate cake, lifted the glass lid off it and started cutting himself a piece. Leave it to her brother not to ask.

"At least use a plate" Sookie said

"You're just gonna have to wash it" Jason said as he shoved the cake into his mouth

"Jason!"

"What?"

"Just take the cake and go. I'm in no mood for you today" Sookie picked up the cake and shoved it at Jason

"What I do?" Jason said as she held the cake in his hands

"Just go"

"Why are you still mad at me for?"

"Just go!"

"I don't know what I did! I don't know why you're mad at me!"

"Women are always mad at you Jason, you never know why, this is no different!"

"But you're my sister! You're all that I have left, that and uncle Bartlett, but he's never around"

"Get out!"

"Damn what's with all the yelling?"

"Get out Jason!"

"Why are you so mad at uncle Bartlett for?"

"You weren't there! You don't know!"

"Don't know what?"

"I hate him! I wish I never had to see him again!"

"Why? He used to take us on walks, and to the carnival, he used to carry you on his shoulders and walk around town. He bought me a bike that I'd used to ride all the time"

Jason would ride his bike all the time, and leave her alone with him. All those hours Jason spent with his bike, Sookie spent with Bartlett and his prying hands.

"Stop it!" Sookie yelled as she ran out of the house.

She ran into her car and drove off. Jason stood there wondering what just happened. He put the cake down and cut himself another slice. Sookie was driving towards Shreveport in her pajamas barefoot. She pulled over to the side of the road and pressed her forehead against the steering wheel. Breathing in and out slowly she managed to calm herself. She lifted her head and looked up at the road. What had possessed her to drive to Shreveport? She sighed. She knew why, he was the reason. All thoughts eventually led to him. Eric. She wondered what he was doing during the day. She wondered if he slept in a coffin. She wondered if his coffin had designs on it or a a microwave built in to heat up his True Blood. She wondered if he had an extra long coffin so he could fit. All these thoughts raced through her head. She laughed. She shook her head and turned her car back around. She drove back to her house and saw the pile of ash infront, the remainder of the couch and chair she burned the night before.

She went inside and decided to take a bath. She dropped in a bath fizzy ball that fizzled after a few minutes. She sighed and dumped in a bunch of bubble bath. She pulled her hair into a bun on the top of her head and stepped into the water. She relaxed and sat down and leaned back. She sighed and closed her eyes. Her hands ran along her sides and soon her thoughts returned to Eric. Eric's lips. Eric's hands. Sookie stopped herself from what she was about to do. She pulled her arms up and rested them on the sides of the bath tub. And soon she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Alcide was in Georgia following the scent for the past week. He had been following it across the states. He always seemed to evade Alcide. He didn't know why. Actually he did. And it was Debbie. His jealous girlfriend who followed him from Louisiana across to Georgia. Debbie followed him and was trying to help, but they'd just end up arguing and making up.<p>

Alcide was growing frustrated. He couldn't seem to find him. He started to doubt his tracking skills. He checked in on Sookie daily, much to Debbie's annoyance. Alcide called Sookie but there was no answer. He called again and left her a voicemail.

"Why do you have to call her every day? Do you love her or something?" Debbie asked

"Debbie, we've been through this before. This guy killed her grandmother. She's a friend of the pack, she's never asked for anything before"

"Right, Alcide, I need your help, Alcide there are a bunch of vamps after me, Alcide these weres kidnapped me. She's always asking for something!"

"Stop it, the faster we find this guy the fast we can go home"

"You mean back to her"

"Will you stop making this about you?"

"When is it ever about me? You're never around! I'm the one following YOU here!"

"I didn't ask you too!"

"I'm your girlfriend! No her! Why don't you start acting like you give a damn!" Debbie yelled out as she stormed off

Alcide watched her walk away and disappear. He turned to head back to his truck when he found the scent again. He started running towards it. He ran into the woods and looked around. The scent started to fade and he chased after it. He stopped by a tree and looked down on the ground. There was a t shirt on the ground. He picked it up and brought it to his nose. It was him. He looked around for him. Suddenly his world became dark and he fell onto the ground.

* * *

><p>Sookie was still asleep when she felt herself being lifted up. She was half awake when she felt herself being carried. She began to stir in the arms that held her. Her head leaned up against something hard. It wasn't a pillow. Sookie groaned as she realized she wasn't in the water anymore and she was getting cold. She felt something being wrapped around her and she slowly opened her eyes. She felt herself being placed on something soft.<p>

"Eric?" Sookie called out

A pair of cool lips pressed onto her forehead. Sookie started to wake up. She sat up and looked around. She was on her bed in her room, in a bathrobe. She looked around and saw no one. She heard the sound of her bath tub being drained. She got up off the bed and walked towards the bathroom. She found Eric smelling her bubble bath.

"Trying out a new scent?" Sookie asked

"Hardly, this smells too plastic and fake. Is this what humans like?"

"It's cotton candy, you don't like cotton candy?"

"I have not consumed food in a thousand years"

"Is that how you maintain that boyish figure of yours?"

"Nothing on me is boyish. would you like to see?"

"No, that's quite alright. And you need to stop changing my clothes when I fall asleep, it's kinda creepy"

"Why? Last night you were wearing a dress covered in debris, ashe and whatever it was you were running in, in the cemetery"

"You don't need to do that anymore. I'm a big girl and I'm able to put my clothes on"

"Well big girl you were asleep in the bathtub. You're just lucky that I came when I did and you didn't drown"

"Saved by the big bag vampire"

"Do you still want to kill him?"

Sookie paused for a second.

"Yes" Sookie answered

"What are we waiting for?"

"I, I,-"

"You what?"

"I need to get dressed"

Sookie went to her room and started to get dressed. She didn't know what to wear when you go kill someone. She started pulling out clothes when Eric appeared.

"Wear something you don't mind burning"

* * *

><p>Sookie held onto Eric as he flew through the air. She found it funny that he was using the gps on his phone to find her uncle's house. She held onto Eric tighter as she saw her uncle's house. Her uncle was wheeling himself out for a smoke. Eric landed quietly with Sookie still holding onto him.<p>

Sookie saw her uncle sitting there just outside his door smoking on his porch. He looked up at the sky enjoying his cigarette. Eric looked over at Sookie, his arm still around her waist. He felt her heart racing, her breaths become shorter.

"Do you wish not to do this?" Eric asked

"I want you to do that vampire head thing to him"

"You want me to glamour him?"

"Yeah that, I want to know the truth on why he did it"

Eric let go of her and vamp sped up to her uncle. He bent down and glamoured him. Looking into the eyes of this old man Eric wondered what exactly he did to Sookie.

"What's your name old man?" Eric asked

"Bartlett Hale" he responded blankly

Sookie ran up to the two of them watching what was happening.

"Now, you will remain calm, there will be no screaming or yelling" Eric said

Bartlett just nodded

"I don't want him to be calm, I want him in hell, suffering, burning, dying" Sookie said

"Ok, old man, you're in hell, suffering, burning, dying, watching the flesh fall off your fragile bones, but remember no screaming" Eric said

Bartlett started shaking in his wheelchair, he was struggling not to scream. Sookie stood there watching him suffer.

"That's better" Sookie said

"Now what truth do you want from him?" Eric asked

"Why? Why did he do it to me?" Sookie said

"Old man, what she said, answer the question" Eric commanded

"She was so beautiful, there was just something about her, so attractive, I couldn't stop it, I couldn't stop myself."

"I was 6! I trusted you! Jason trusted you! Gran trusted you! How could you do this to me!" Sookie yelled

"Answer her old man" Eric said

"She was so young and innocent. So untouched, she was perfect. An angel. I had to have her. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't help it"

Sookie screamed. She grabbed Eric's wrist and slammed his hand into Barlett's face. Eric turned and looked at her. He glared down at his wrist and she let go.

"Alright old man, do you feel any remorse for what you've done?" Eric asked

"I should, but I don't. And I know it's wrong, she was so young and innocent. All the times I spent with her were the happiest times of my life. I love her"

"Stop it!" Sookie yelled

"I loved her so much. The way she reacted to my touch. The way her body felt when I touched her, the way-"

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" Sookie screamed and a white light surrounded her.

Eric was knocked back into the woods. The light surrounded Sookie and Bartlett. Eric shook his head and got up and vamp sped back to Bartlett's house. He saw the house was in flames, Bartlett was still sitting in in his wheelchair, catching flames, and Sookie was collapsed on the ground next to him. Eric lifted her up off the ground into his arms.

"Is he, is he-" Sookie asked

"Barely, he's dying, painfully" Eric answered

"Good, tell him to see his worst nightmare over and over again. I want him to suffer every second"

"Old man, what she said, and remember no screaming" Eric commanded

"Take me home" Sookie said as she held onto him

* * *

><p>Eric landed in front of her house. Sookie held onto him as he carried her inside. He carried her upstairs to the bathroom where he placed her into the bathtub. She curled up into a ball, hugging her knees.<p>

"I'm going to remove your clothes and burn them. Then you can have another bubble bath with your cotton candy"

Sookie merely nodded. Eric reached down to the bottom of her shirt and lifted it up. Sookie moved and raised her arms up. Eric unfastened her bra and slid it down her arms. He unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off her quickly. He was almost amused by the fact that she had cookie monster underwear on. He reached down to the waistband of her panties and slowly slid them off. He turned on the water.

"I do not know what temperature you want the water." Eric said

Sookie sat there naked in front of him, her head resting on her knees. Eric put the stopper in the tub and let the water fill up. He grabbed her clothes and went downstairs. He started a fire in the fireplace and threw her clothes in there. He went back upstairs and found her in the same position not moving. He picked up the bottle of bubble bath and poured some in. He wasn't sure how much to put in so he poured in most of the bottle. He watched as the bubbles formed in the water as Sookie sat still. He turned off the water and kneeled down. He picked up a body pouf of sorts, he wasn't sure what it was, he dipped it into the water and started to wash her.

"Are you going to tell me what that light was?" Eric asked

"I'm not sure, it happened before, when I found Gran" Sookie answered

"Did you burn the facility down too?"

"No, it just surrounded me, and then it was gone."

"And you have no control over it?"

"No, it just sorta happens"

"When you're highly emotional"

"Stop saying that"

"Then what should I call it then?"

"I don't know, I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to talk about tonight. Tell me what it was like being a Viking"

"It was cold, hard, and primitive by today's standards. Women didn't worry about getting fat. They worried about getting enough to eat. If a woman was fat, it meant we had a good year."

"A lot's changed since then"

"Yes. We used to grow and hunt our own food. We'd work the land, we'd fish, we worked hard."

"Were you married?"

"Yes, she was married to my brother first. But he died. So I took her as my own. We had many children. Only 3 survived."

"You mean there are little Erics running around?"

"Somewhere. I'm not sure. I didn't have a choice when my maker made me. He took me from the only life I had ever known. I do not know what happened to them, if they lived or perished"

"Don't you wonder?"

"No, it's been far too long. Humans do not interest me"

"But i'm human"

"You are not human, you proved that tonight"

"I am human, ordinary human, destined to bore you to death"

"I'm already dead"

"That's why you're not my type"

"Back to this are we?"

"You just don't like being told no. maybe it's because no one's ever said it to you"

"I can be very convincing"

"Sometimes"

"Sometimes?"

"Yes sometimes"

Eric got up and grabbed a towel. He opened it and Sookie stood up as he wrapped the towel around her. She leaned into him. Eric felt her body pressed up against his. The warm water was dripping off her body, pressing into his clothes. She pressed her head against his chest. It was quiet. His heart didn't beat. Everything about him was quiet, his mind, his heart. She felt this strange safety with him. She couldn't' explain it. She knew he'd never hurt her. He'd seen her at her worst and didn't care. He didn't carry her around like a damaged doll. Instead he pushed her. She looked up at the big bad vampire. He sensed her movement and looked down at her.

"Eric?"

"Yes?"

"Are you dead all over?"

Eric raised an eyebrow at her question. Sookie pulled him down for a kiss. Eric's hand reached into her hair. Sookie's lips kissed his and she heard the faint sound of his fangs. She felt the towel slipping off her. She reached under his shirt, touching his bare skin, feeling how cool he was. Her hands reached up to his back, and began clawing her nails down on his skin. The towel fell into the bathwater, and Sookie paid it no mind.

* * *

><p>What happened to poor Alcide? He's in Georgia eating peaches apparently. LOL! Am I mean for leaving it right there? Maybe these two will hula hoop together, or do yoga together. what do you think? XD<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

AN: thank you for reading and putting this on your alerts. still no beta so you'll all have to deal with any mistakes there are here. hope you are amused by this.

* * *

><p>Sookie woke up in her bed alone in the morning. She sat up and realized she was very naked. She looked around and saw a note on her nightstand.<p>

_You said not to change you into your pajamas_

Sookie could still feel all the places on her that he had kissed. She thought back to last night. Eric had taken them into her bedroom and laid her onto the bed. His cool lips kissed every curve of her body. She could only manage to get his shirt off. She reached for his jeans when his hand stopped her.

"I don't want to be rushed. Dawn is approaching and I want to savor every moment of this"

Eric's lips trailed down her neck, past her breasts, down to her navel and finally resting between her legs. Sookie's eyes widen as she realized what he was about to do. She felt his cool tongue slowly lick her. Her head fell back onto the pillow. She had only experienced it once before and that was with a were. She had only a handful of partners, mostly weres as their thoughts were as clear or as loud as humans. And weres had a tendency to rush things, unlike Eric. Eric who wanted to tease her relentlessly to no end. Eric who had patience.  
>Eric's head rested between her legs. Her thighs rested on his shoulders. Her hands fisted the sheets as she felt his tongue swirl around. She felt her thighs trembling, her body squirming to his touch. Everything because intangible and yet she could feel everything he was doing to her. Whimpering and almost crying, Sookie's hand reached down and grabbed onto Eric's hair. Eric's eyes looked up at her, and she could almost see a smirk appear on his face. His hand reached up and slowly massaged her breast. Her other hand reached up and placed her hand over his. She whimpered out his name which just made him tease her even more. It wasn't long until Eric finally gave her what she wanted. Release. She screamed out his name as her body went limp. Breathing heavily, Sookie closed her eyes. Eric lifted himself up, with a smug smile on his face.<p>

"I take it, that was satisfactory?" Eric asked as he climbed up onto her

Sookie opened her eyes and looked up at him. Her hands reached up to the sides of his face and pulled him down and kissed him.

"I'll take that as a yes" Eric said

"Yes," Sookie said trying to catch her breath, "Yes"

"I have to go"

"Come back tomorrow?"

"Of course. Then we'll have all night"

Eric kissed her again and pulled the blankets up over her.

"Tomorrow" Eric said

"Tomorrow" Sookie said as she started to fall asleep

Sookie shook her head. She got up and put on a bathrobe. It was soft and fluffy and had M&M's all over it. She heard her front door open and close. She heard Jason calling out. Sookie let out a sigh of frustration as she went down the stairs. She found Jason and his friend Rene standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Sookie asked

"Nice to see you too sis" Jason replied

"Are you here for more cake? Cause you ate it all" Sookie said

"I saw pie in the fridge before" Jason said

"And you thought you'd just invite your friend over too? Does this look like a soup kitchen to you?"

"What's gotten into you?" Jason asked

_"A dirty fanger that's what. Can't believe she's banging that fanger in this house. Wonder where he bit her" Rene thought_

Sookie looked over at him and realized he didn't have an accent when he was thinking in his mind.

"Yes my boss is a vampire, but now I'm not banging him! and if you're going to invite yourself to my house at least have the decency not to be rude about it!" Sookie yelled at Rene

Sookie went into the kitchen and opened her fridge and reached in to get the pie. Her phone started ringing.

"I swear Jason! You think you can just come here and take whatever you want!" Sookie yelled

Sookie answered the phone while still holding the pie in her hands.

"What?" Sookie answered

"Sookie, it's me, Alcide! Debbie's gone totally pyscho, she knocked me out and tied me up and led me on this wild chase. I know who killed your grandmother. It's some guy named Rene that works with your brother"

_"You let that fanger take what he wants. And she's yelling at her brother over a pie?" Rene thought_

"What? Are you sure?" Sookie slowly turned to look over at Rene.

She held the pie in her hands and saw Rene standing over Jason's body, holding a frying pan.

"Jason deserves better than you, a fanger whore, who brings fangers into her own house. Jason's got nothing but love for you, and you treat him like this?" Rene yelled

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sookie said

And then she saw it. Images of a woman screaming as Rene killed her with a kitchen knife. It was his sister. He had killed his own sister. Sookie slowly backed away from Rene. Rene dropped the frying pan and pulled out a kitchen knife from the block on the counter.

"Sookie, you gotta go somewhere safe! Sookie?" Alcide yelled into the phone

Sookie saw more images. Her Gran fighting against him. Fighting till her last breath.

"It was you! You killed my Gran!" Sookie yelled

"It wasn't supposed to be her. It was suppose to be you. But you showed up late. So the old lady had to do"

"You're crazy!"

Rene hit himself on the forehead repeatedly while yelling.

"i'm not crazy!" Rene yelled

Sookie backed away slowly, and Rene charged at her. Sookie threw the pie at him, the dish hit his head. She ran out the backdoor in her bathrobe and barefoot. She held onto her phone and ran across the cemetery. She could hear Rene's thoughts as he chased after her. The sun was directly overhead, it was noon, and no vampires would come to her aid. She left the necklace Octavia gave her upstairs. Not that it would help her right now. She hung up on Alcide and tried dialing the police, but had no reception in the cemetery. She saw the old Compton estate.

"Stranger danger!" Sookie yelled as she ran towards it

She opened the door and ran in. She searched around for a void, and found it. She opened up a closet door and then another door. It was a cramped hidey hold that Bill was sleeping in, rather dead in. Sookie closed the closet door and climbed in, shutting the other door. She hoped Rene wouldn't find her. She tried to call the police again but still no signal. She looked over at Bill who was seriously dead and creepy. She tried to wake him. She heard Rene walk in. She listened into his thoughts. He was cursing at her for being with that fanger, for getting involved with them. She heard the stairs going up the stairs creek. She quietly climbed out of the hidey hole and opened the closet door slowly. She made a mad dash for the door. She ran out into the cemetery. Her feet started to bleed. She started to stumble.  
>Suddenly Rene knocked her down. His hands wrapped around her neck and he kept slamming her head into the ground. Sookie struggle and tried to rip his fingers off her. Choking and gasping for air, her hand reached up to his face. Rene punched her across her face. Her hand fell. His thoughts were all jumbled and confusing. Her fingers pointed up at him and a light shot out of them. It knocked him off her. She crawled away, rubbing her neck. She turned and saw Rene approaching her.<p>

"Where's your fanger now?" Rene asked

A ball of light hit Rene and he went flying back. Sookie looked to see where it came from. A woman was standing there, dressed in a long flowing gown with crystals on it. It looked as if it were made of flowers. The woman bent down and took Sookie's hand.

"You're safe now"

"Who the hell are you?"

Before she could answer a bright white light surrounded them. When the light had faded, Sookie looked around and realized she wasn't in the cemetery anymore. She was in a large field, filled with tall grass and flowers. There was a giant tree with a swing on it There was a man swinging along happily.

"Where the hell am I?" Sookie asked

"You're safe, I'm your cousin Claudine. I saved you from that human that would have killed you"

"You have terrible timing, you could have showed up a few minutes earlier!"

The man who was swinging on the swing jumped off and ran over to them.

"What did you do Claudine!" the man yelled

"I didn't do anything, some deranged human was attacking her, in broad daylight in the cemetery! I brought her here to keep her safe!"

"She smells of vampire! What have you done girl?" he looked at Sookie

"Who the hell are you? Where the hell am I? You let me go or I"ll get a big bad viking vampire to kill both of you!" Sookie yelled

"She's associating with vampires? Really? You are the worst godmother I have ever had the displeasure of dealing with Claudine!" the man yelled

"Well you just gave me her a few days ago! What did you want me to do? Maybe if you weren't too busy arguing with your son over a human we wouldn't be in this!"

"You leave my son out of this!"

"Shut up both of you! I'm leaving!" Sookie yelled

"No, don't, we haven't explained who we are yet, we mean you no harm" the man said

"Get away from me!" Sookie yelled

"We're you're family, I'm your cousin, he's your great grandfather"

"You both are both crazy!" Sookie backed away from both of them, "The only family I have is my idiot brother Jason!"

"Your grandmother Adele, I knew her, she was an amazing woman. When she passed I knew I had to find you, to tell you about your heritage, your family, your gifts" the man said

"You mean my ability to read minds?" Sookie asked

"Yes. I know why you can, I know why all these other creatures are attracted to you, vampires, weres, shifters, and other creatures, it's because of what you are. You must know so you can protect yourself. Sookie, you are special, you contain the spark, you are part fae" the man said

"The hell does that mean?"

"Claudine and I are fae, we are fairy as they call it in your world. You are only part. Which is why these vile creatures are drawn to you. Your powers are manifesting now, the white light, the ability to shoot light from her fingers"

"I'm fucking tinkerbell now?"

"Sookie, you must understand the danger you are in now, Claudine brought you here to keep you safe"

"Where the hell am I?"

"You're in Fae, the realm where we live." Claudine answered

"You guys are real unoriginal for names. So I'm tinkerbelle, and I'm a magnet for supes, tell me something I don't know now"

"You must stop associating with vampires, once they taste your blood they will drain you completely, as they have to our kind before. They annihilated us, drained us to the brink of extinction." the man said

"No, he would never..." Sookie said

"He will. They only wish to drain you, use you, that is why you are here" the man said

"I don't want to be here, I don't know you, you just kidnapped me!" Sookie yelled

"Sookie please" the man said

"No! You let me go right now!" Sookie screamed and a white light began to surround her

Claudine and the man looked at each other and then back at Sookie. Sookie looked around at the white light. And then she was gone.

"You said she was only part fae!" Claudine whined

"She is! She shouldn't be able to transport herself!"

"Good job Niall! You have a part fae running around amongst vampires, weres, shifters, and who knows what else! You said you were watching her!"

"I was! It only happens when she's highly emotional, or fear of her life"

"So now she fears us, great just great. Can you give me a worse person I have to look over? Do you really hate me that much?"

"She isn't that bad, granted she is a bit emotional at times, but she's a nice girl"

"Right, go find yourself another godmother, I quit!"

Sookie appeared again in the cemetery. She looked around and saw she was in the same spot. She didn't see Rene anywhere near and she tried to see if there was anyone nearby. Nothing. She got up and stumbled as there were still cuts on the bottom of her feet. She walked back to her house hoping that she could call the police. She went to the back and found that the door was locked. She stumbled to the front and saw the front door was locked as well. She glanced over and saw a new porch swing. She wobbled over to it and sat down on it. It was up higher as her feet didn't touch the floor. She noticed it was similar to the old one, but seemed to match the house better. There were lots of pillows on it and in the middle of the swing was an S carved out ornately. Her fingers ran over the carving and she thought of Eric. She quickly snapped out of it and realized that Rene was still out on the loose and she was in nothing than a bathrobe. She was locked out of her house somehow and Jason was still inside! She got off the swing and started banging on the door. Jason must still be knocked out. Rene did use Gran's frying pan. Sookie saw her punch buggy there. She stumbled her way over to it and found it unlocked. She found the keys were still in it. Odd. She started the car, and it choked on her. She tried again and again, and it finally started. She brushed the debris and branches from her feet and started to drive. She winced in pain as she had to step on the pedal. She started driving and speeding down the road. The more distance she put between her and Rene the better. THe house was locked up so Rene couldn't get into hurt Jason. Sookie thought about the two weirdos that had kidnapped her, told her she was part fairy and then wanted to keep her there! This had been one crazy day.

Sookie found herself driving towards Shreveport. For some reason she was just drawn to him. She knew Eric could help somehow. He could probably do that vampire head thing to Rene to make him confess what he had done. And he said he would protect her from all the other supes, now would have been a great time to take him up on it.

Sookie pulled into the parking lot of Fangtasia. She parked the car and got out. She realized it was still day time but she had to try to get in somehow. She saw the door opening, and a delivery man was leaving. She quickly hurried out of her car and ran towards the door. She managed to get to it before it closed. Her feet were still bleeding and it was horrible that she had cuts on the bottom of her feet. She pushed it open and stepped inside. It was empty. But she heard a mind buzzing around.

"What are you doing here? We don't open till 9!"

Sookie spun around and saw Ginger the waitress that had thrown up on her the first time she was in Fangtasia.

"I'm looking for Eric..." Sookie's voice trailed off when she saw Ginger, very pregnant, with a hand over her belly.

"You fangers are coming during the daytime now?" Ginger asked

Sookie's eyes widened at the sight of Ginger's enormous belly. The last time she saw her which was 3 weeks ago, she was throwing up from finding out she was pregnant. Now she was huge and ready to pop. Sookie couldn't answer her. She felt herself spinning and finally collapse onto the floor.

"Shit! I ain't doing any heavy lifting!" Ginger yelled out at her

* * *

><p>AN: I know, they didn't get to have sexy times.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

AN: thanks for reading, still no beta. I'm just going to say I'm going to be beta-less forever. Also how much time has passed? read on! See you at the bottom!

* * *

><p>The workers were cleaning up Fangtasia, a worker was mopping around Sookie as she lay on the floor unconscious. Ginger left her there and all the workers just worked around her. None of them were going to move her. They weren't sure where to move her to. They couldn't carry her into Eric's office, Eric didn't want anyone in there if it wasn't absolutely necessary. They couldn't put her on the pool table either, her feet were bleeding and Eric didn't want to buy another pool table, as the red felt cost too much.<p>

Ginger left her on the floor and everyone just went to work, cleaning up, refilling the glasses at the bar and stocking ice. Ginger hoped that when Longshadow showed up he could get rid of her. Ginger put her hand on her pregnant belly and looked up at the clock. She was there during daytime hours only now. She handles the deliveries and repairs and other things that happened during the day. She saw that it was almost 7, and Eric, Pam or Longshadow would be showing up soon.

She looked over at the girl laying on the floor in her M&M's robe. She looked oddly familiar, but Ginger couldn't figure out from where. Longshadow appeared and looked down at the girl on the floor.

"What is that?" he asked

"Some fangbanger that came during the day, she wanted to see Eric and then passed out. She was a bit too eager I guess and forgot you guys are gone during the day" Ginger said

"Why is she still on the floor?" he asked

"I don't do no heavy lifting, it's bad for the baby"

Longshadow glanced over at Belinda who was sweeping.

"Pam will take care of it when she gets here, I have to get dinner" Longshadow said as he walked over to Belinda and then quickly whisked her away.

Pam walked through the doorway and stopped over Sookie's body.

"What is this?" Pam asked

"Some fangbanger that came to see Eric during the day. She just passed out and hasn't moved"

"She's bleeding. This is not good for business. Why didn't you hide her?"

"Where? We can't put her in Eric's office."

"Eric has been a bit off lately. Trying to find his pet and all" Pam glanced down at the girl on the floor and then took a closer look.

"Ginger! Get me some clothes, mop up this area, I'm taking her into Eric's office!" Pam yelled

Ginger moved rather hobbled as quickly as a pregnant woman could. Pam picked Sookie up and carried her to Eric's office and placed her on his couch. She could smell how incredibly delicious she smelled. Pam quickly left the office and went back out to the bar. She dialed Eric's number. It went to voicemail.

"Eric, you need to come to Fangtasia, now. We have a situation"

Pam hung up and then texted him as well. She watched as they mopped the area Sookie lay upon. Pam's phone started ringing, it was Eric.

"Eric-" Pam started to say

"I'm busy, whatever it is, you can handle it"

"There's someone here for you"

"So? I'm busy, I don't care if it's the damn queen herself"

"It's your pet, the one you've been searching for, she came here"

Eric's phone went dead. Pam knew he was on his way. He'd either be furious with her or return to his former self. Pam went to her car to get her clothes she would change into for the club. She came back in when the back door flung open. Pam vamp sped over to him to calm him down.

"Where is she?" Eric yelled

"She's in your office, she came here during the daytime" Pam started

Eric walked past her and opened the door to his office. He saw her laying on his couch sleeping. It was her, and she smelled incredible.

"Leave now!" Eric commanded

Pam closed the door and left. Eric sat down on the couch next to her. He lifted her up. He saw that she had been pretty beaten up. Her lip was split, her cheek was swollen from where Rene hit her and he could see some bluish bruising around her eye. He could smell her blood, as he looked down at her feet.

"Sookie, wake up, Sookie" Eric shook her gently

Sookie mumbled something as she tried to go back to sleep. Eric kept shaking her to wake her up. She raised her hand and rubbed her eyes.

"Eric?"

"Sookie, wake up"

"Eric!" Sookie latched onto him, her arms pulling around his neck, her head resting on his shoulder.

"It's me, calm down" Eric said as he stroked her hair.

He turned his head and inhaled her scent. It was mixed with other things. She smelled like the sun, the cemetery, Rene, Bill, and something that was making it harder for him to maintain control of himself. He could feel her heart racing as she pressed her body tightly against his.

"Where have you been Sookie? We looked for you" Eric said

Sookie let go and pushed herself off Eric. Eric still had his hands on her waist.

"Looked for me? Eric, after you left last night, and left me naked, my brother came over with his friend Rene this morning. And Rene is the killer! He's all all bat shit crazy! He knocked Jason out with Gran's frying pan and then tried to kill me! I ran to get away from him, but he got me good. He smacked me around in the cemetery and then this crazy woman appeared and took me somewhere, and then her and this guy on a swing were talking back and forth telling me I'm Tinkerbell and then the same white light came out of me again and I was back in the cemetery again! Oh I left Jason at the house! Eric cmon we have to go get him!"

"Sookie! Stop! You're rambling!"

"Eric, I left him there in the house! Rene hit him on the head! I have to see if he's ok! I didn't even go to the police yet"

"Sookie," Eric reached out and cupped her face, "Where have you been?"

"What do you mean? I just told you! There's some psycho crazy person out there trying to kill me! Alcide called me this morning, he told me it was Rene and then I threw a pie at him, Rene that is, not Alcide who's girlfriend went completely psycho on him"

"Sookie, your brother is fine, he woke up and realized it was Rene and called the police. Alcide came back from Georgia to confirm this. The trial is set and will begin in a few weeks. We've been looking everywhere for you. We thought Rene had killed you. I searched for you. I followed your scent to Bill's house. I thought he had taken you. Sookie, you have been missing for 6 months"

"What?"

"Sookie, you've been gone for 6 months. Everyone's been looking for you. I thought Bill had done something to you. I tortured him for nights, he knew nothing. Your brother put up these ridiculous flyers searching for you. Alcide searched for you as well. Even your cat came back."

"I, I was right there. The crazy woman took me somewhere, but I was only there for like 5 maybe 10 minutes max."

"Where did they take you?"

"Some place called Fae, they kept saying I was part tinkerbell or something. They were so uncreative with the name. You're part fae, this is fae, I'm surprised her name wasn't Fae"

"Sookie, you're part fae?"

"I don't know, I guess, the man there said it could explain my abilities. He said it explains why I'm such a magnet for supes and trouble. He said-" Sookie stopped herself from finishing

"Said what?" Eric asked

"Has it really been 6 months? Are you fucking serious?"

"Yes, Sookie, it's been 6 long months without you. Ginger's close to giving birth"

"I missed so much"

"I missed you"

"It was really just a few minutes with them. I just saw you last night."

"You're here now, that's all that matters"

Sookie launched herself at Eric, attacking his lips. Sookie pulled away after a second.

"Ow!" Sookie said as her fingers went up and touched her lip

"You're still hurt. You have cuts on your feet still. Here" Eric bit into his wrist and offered the dark blood oozing out of it

"What do you want me to do with that?"

"Drink, it will heal you"

"I don't want to be a vampire"

"You won't, that process is much longer and intense. Drink from me, it will heal you"

Sookie's lips pressed onto the open gash. She swallowed and she was surprised at the taste. Then again she had never drank blood before. She didn't know what to expect. She swallowed again and heard Eric emit a low growl. She felt stronger, the pain from her feet was gone, her lip no longer throbbed in pain. What was happening? She let go of Eric's wrist, she wasn't aware she was holding onto it. She looked up at Eric.

"You're such a messy eater" Eric said as he wiped the blood from her lips.

"Tell me what I missed"

* * *

><p>Eric laid out on the couch while Sookie laid on top of him. He was telling her all the things that happened while she was gone.<p>

"Just so I got this right. Alcide came back and broke up with his crazy girlfriend right? I mean for good right?" sookie asked

"I believe the word he used was abjured."

"Damn, that's serious shit. That means she's dead to him"

"Irrelevant. It was she that led Alcide to Georgia. She apparently knew Rene. They shared a equal hatred of you it seems. She was more than willing to help him keep Alcide distracted. I would have ended her except she ran off when Alcide returned, and I needed to focus on finding you"

"She just took me, I didn't know I was gone that long."

"It doesn't matter, you're here now."

"If I ever see her again, I'm gonna beat the crap out of her"

"You just need some lemons and an iron crowbar"

"Why?"

"They say fairies can be killed with iron, or lemons and I think limes too."

"I'll be sure to make a lot of margaritas and lemonade"

"Should I install an iron fence now?"

"To go with the silver one?"

"He won't be bothering you anymore"

"What did you do to him? When you thought he took me?"

"You don't want to know. I smelled you on him. He said he didn't how how that was possible, as he was dead during the day, during your attack"

"Oh, I kinda ran into his house. I had a raging psycho chasing after me! i ran across the cemetery and hid in his i don't know what you call it, hidey hole? I tried to wake him, but he wouldn't. And he's creepy as all hell during the day too"

"We are dead during the day. The sun keeps us dead"

"Yeah, I crawled out of here and ran across the cemetery when I thought Rene was upstairs. But he found me and knocked me to the ground. I did that light thing to get him off me. But the the lady shot him with a bigger light and he went flying. She said she was godmother. Which by the way she was doing a crappy job of it"

"Are you hungry?"

"I haven't eaten all day, or 6 months"

"Let's get you some food" Eric

"What about you?"

"I don't eat human food"

"Haven't you fed yet?"

"Not yet, I will be fine"

* * *

><p>Eric ended up driving Sookie to the nearest drive through, rather drive through she wanted. She also wanted to put some clothes on too, but Eric made her choose, clothing or food first. Sookie choose food, and put on the clothes from Fangtasia, which was a red Fangtasia shirt and black Fangtasia boyshorts. Eric gave her Fangtasia flip flops to wear as well.<p>

Sookie screamed when she saw a Sonic.

"A simple I'd like to go there would suffice" Eric said as he turned into their driveway.

"I haven't eaten all day! Some guy tried to kill me, I got kidnapped and I spent a good part of it bleeding and naked. You know, out of all the times you changed me into my pajamas you could have done it last night"

"You were very specific on how you didn't want me doing that anymore"

"When I'm naked you can"

"Is that the only time?"

"Yes"

Eric parked into the spot and lowered his window.

"What would you like?" Eric asked

Sookie unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned over Eric's body and reached out the window to push the red button. Eric glanced down at her body.

"Can I get that chicken fried steak sandwich on the texas toast?" sookie yelled into the speaker

"We don't have those anymore" the voice said

"WHAT? Why not!"

"We stopped serving that a few months ago"

"I hate you Claudine" Sookie mumbled, "Can i get a bacon cheeseburger, sweet potato tots, and a large cherry limeade."

"Anything else?"

"Frito lay pie"

"Ok, will that be cash or charge?"

Sookie realized she didn't have any money on her and looked up at Eric.

"Charge" Eric answered. He reached into his pocket, brushing up against Sookie's body to take out his credit card. He swiped the card.

"Your order will be out soon"

"Thanks, I'll pay you back later" Sookie said as she started to lift herself off Eric

"Don't move, I like having my own personal Sookie blanket"

"Well i can't eat like this"

"I can"

Sookie's body stiffened. Eric could tell she was tense and there was an underlying fear in her. She quickly got off him and sat back in her seat.

"Are you going to bite me?" she asked

"Do you want me to?"

"Are you afraid of me?"

"No, not really"

"Why would you be afraid of me, have I given you any reason to? Have I done anything to make you afraid of me?"

"No, it's not you, it's just, I've been through a lot today."

Sookie looked out the window and saw the guy on roller skates skating towards the car. Sookie clapped her hands and squealed in delight. She lowered her window and happily took the food. She quickly shoved the straw into her cherry limeade and took a long sip. She drug into the bag and ate a sweet potato tater tot and and let a satisfied moan. Eric watched her as she ate. She found her burger and unwrapped it and took a giant bite. Eric was amazed by the amount of food she could shove into her mouth. Within a matter of minutes the burger was gone and she was polishing off the rest of the tots. She was sipping on her cherry limeade and let out a burp.

"Oh sorry about that" Sookie said

Eric merely raised an eyebrow at her.

"And do all human women eat like this?"

"No, I haven't eaten all day remember? That was good. And there's still a frito lay pie left!"

"Shall I take you home?"

"Yes. I saw you put in a new porch swing. Thanks"

"I put that in a few months ago. I didn't know when you were coming back, I figure I might as well do a few things for you while you were gone"

"Did you get me a new couch too?"

"No, I wasn't sure what you wanted. I cleaned up the kitchen too."

Sookie snickered at the thought of Eric cleaning her kitchen. The image of him holding a sponge and wearing rubber gloves made her laugh. Eric started the car and started to drive towards Sookie's house.

"I also threw out the food in your fridge, I don't think it was going to last that long"

"Oh, yeah, thanks. I don't exactly want mold living in there. So there's no food there?"

"No"

"Can we stop by the supermarket then? I'm gonna need food for tomorrow"

"Of course"

Eric turned abruptly and Sookie had to hold on or she would have gone flying to the other side of the car.

"Eric!"

"Sookie?"

Eric reached over and put Sookie's seatbelt on for her, his hand brushing past her breasts.

"Better?" Eric asked

"Not really"

* * *

><p>Eric pulled into the parking lot of a supermarket. Sookie was surprised he even knew where one was. She unbuckled her seatbelt and then realized she was wearing boyshorts underwear and no pants. Eric opened the door for her and extended his hand out.<p>

"Something wrong?" Eric asked

"I don't have any pants on"

"That didn't stop you before"

"I'm not giving away a free show! My ass is hanging out!"

"And what a lovely ass it is"

"Eric!"

"Would you like my pants?"

"No! They wouldn't fit me!"

"I offered" Eric went to his trunk and opened it. He came back with a grey jacket. It looked it was part of a well tailored suit Eric wore.

"Better?" Eric asked as he opened the jacket for her

Sookie got out of the car and stepped into the jacket. The sleeves were too long and it dwarfed her. She pulled the jacket closed and turned around. Eric fixed the collar on the jacket.

"Now it looks like I'm naked under your jacket" Sookie said

"Before you said your ass was hanging out, now you're complaining that you look naked"

Sookie playfully hit Eric on his arm. She started walking towards the supermarket. She found a shopping cart and pushed it towards the doors of the store. She felt Eric come up behind her, placing his hands next to hers on the handle of the shopping cart. He encased her body as they walked into the store. She felt eyes and heads turn, and she heard their thoughts. Sookie ignored their rude thoughts and walked towards the coffee aisle. Eric nuzzled her neck and she shied away. She looked up at the rows of coffee. She moved to pick up the one she wanted. She tossed it into the cart. she looked over at Eric who was looking around. Sookie jumped into the shopping cart and was squatting down.

"Hey! I got other stuff I need to buy, you done looking?" Sookie yelled

"Your chariot awaits" Eric pushed the cart down the aisle

"Turn Viking!" Sookie commanded

"Left or right?"

"Right! Cmon Viking! You drive that corvette like an asshole, but you push this cart like an old lady. I think my Gran would have passed you by now"

"There are no seatbelts here"

"It's ok, I won't tell anyone you shop like an old lady" Sookie smiled and stood up in the cart to pick up the box of cereal off the top shelf and tossed it into the cart.

"Oh, this one has a free toy!" Sookie reached over to pick it up but lost her balance.

Eric caught her in his arms before she fell onto the floor.

"All it takes is a free toy for you to jump out of the cart?"

"You're missing out on the sugary advances of cereal"

Eric lifted her and placed her back into the shopping cart.

"Hold on" Eric used his vamp speed and a second later they were in the next aisle.

Sookie shook her head. It felt as if she had been on a roller coaster. She looked around.

"Cookie aisle!" Sookie stood up triumphantly in the cart, "I have arrived!"

Sookie bent down and picked up the double stuffed oreos and put them into the cart. She reached over to get the Nilla wafers so she could add them to the banana pudding she wanted to make.

"Mush! Mush!" Sookie commanded

Eric pushed her into the next aisle and Sookie commanded that he move her closer to the shelf. She grabbed the bag of marshmallows.

"Is this how you normally shop? From inside the cart?"

"No, it's just more fun to have you push me around, now get going!"

"Where shall I take you now?"

"Fruit aisle, I need to get bananas for the pudding and lemons apparently"

"Yes, and limes"

"I need to get salt for the margaritas!"

Eric pushed the cart to the produce section. Sookie reached out to get the lemons, but couldn't reach. She started to climb out of the shopping cart. Eric quickly lifted her up and carried her out.

"You can put me down now" Sookie said

Eric set her down and picked up the bag of lemons for her. He grabbed a bag of limes as well.

"I might as well make lemonade with all that" Sookie said

"Keep it by your bed in case they sneak into your house"

"Iron fence around the house isn't a bad idea now."

Sookie picked up a pineapple and started tapping on it. She shook it and threw it into the cart. She picked up some red bell peppers and started juggling them.

"Can you juggle?"

"Do I look like I work in the circus?" Eric asked

"I'm sure you learned how to during your many years as a vampire. Unless that's something you can't do either"

"I don't see the point of this"

"The point," Sookie said as she dropped the bell peppers into the bag and into the cart, "Is that you need to learn a few things from us lowly humans. Cmon it'll be fun"

"I doubt it"

Sookie grabbed a few tomatoes and started juggling them and then tossed one to Eric who caught it, she tossed the other 2 to him and he caught it.

"Cmon, try"

Eric let out a sigh of annoyance. He attempted to juggle and instead they just fell onto the floor, spraying their insides onto the floor.

"clean up on aisle 2!" Sookie laughed

"Are you amused by this?"

"It's good to laugh, you should try it" Sookie grabbed a cantaloupe and ran off with it.

Eric followed her and found her attempting to bowl in another aisle. She rolled the cantaloupe towards the pyramid of cheese in a can. It knocked it over and there was a loud crash. Sookie picked up the can that rolled towards her. She ran back down the aisle back to the produce. Eric watched her as she opened her mouth and squirted cheese into her mouth. Suddenly she felt Eric's arms around her and his body behind hers.

"Do you always do this when you shop for food?" Eric asked

"Sometimes."

"You know you're suppose to pay for that before you eat it"

"Yeah, but I'm still in the store so it's not stealing, it is once you leave the store with it"

"Is this human logic?"

"No, this is my logic. I gotta get bacon, oh bacon, and sausage, and I need potatoes for the hash browns, I miss hash browns"

Sookie dashed off again and looked at all the different types of potatoes. She stood there for a second debating which ones to get. She felt a cool hand grasp hers and looked over. She leaned into him and found herself hugging him with her other arm. She heard the thoughts of shoppers walking by and glared at them.

"Take a picture it'll last longer!" Sookie yelled out at them

Sookie grabbed a bag of potatoes and put them into the cart. She thought of bacon and drifted towards the meat section. Eric followed her, pulling the cart along with his finger. He found her bent over looking at the meat. Eric's eyes trailed up her legs to his jacket. He watched her as she reached in and picked up a few packs of various meats. She walked back and wondered why he was looking at her. She dropped it into the cart.

"Do you guys drink animal blood?" Sookie asked

"Not really, we have on occasion when there are no humans around."

"Do they taste different? Like does chicken taste like chicken? Is it different from like cows or pigs?"

"Yes animal blood tastes different, depends on what they're eating"

"So if I eat a ton of bacon can you taste it in my blood?"

"I don't know what bacon tastes like. Are you offering yourself to me?"

"Don't get too ahead of yourself here. It was just a question. I'm not offering to be your snack for the night"

"You wouldn't be a snack, you'd be dessert, to be savored slowly" Eric said as he approached her and held onto her hips, pulling her to him. Sookie gasped. His hand reached up and caressed her neck, feeling her heartbeat.

"I won't bite you unless you ask me to" Eric said

Sookie swallowed.

"What if I want to bite you?" Sookie asked

"You are more than free to bite me, all over if you want"

"I don't want to be part of the fangbangers that bite you all over for your blood"

"I have not shared or given my blood to anyone except Pam. You are the only living human that has had my blood"

"Oh"

"I do not freely give my blood to anyone. If you were not injured I would not have offered"

"Oh...ok"

"Did you think I was a public water fountain, here come drink from me! You must understand why vampires do not share our blood with humans. It causes us to form a bond with the human. I'll always know where you are, or if you're in danger, I can sense your fear"

"Your blood is gps in me?"

"In a sense. But it will fade over time"

"Ok. So you basically chipped me like a dog so you can always find me. I guess that's not a bad thing"

"You'll also have heightened senses temporarily, your appearance will change as well, you'll feel stronger, your body will heal faster, and you'll have a heightened libido"

"You stay over there. I don't need any of that near me right now" Sookie motioned at him

"What?"

Sookie took off and headed towards the ice cream, leaving a confused Eric. Sookie stuck her head into the freezer to cool off. Eric had been invading her personal space a lot lately, not that she minded, just that his blood was making her feel her heightened libido. She was still wrapping her head around the fact that she had been gone for 6 months, and the fact that Eric put GPS in her blood, and now she was ready to jump on top of him next to the meat aisle. Sookie giggled at herself for that thought. She looked up and pulled out the ice cream pint. It was cookie dough. She reached over and picked up another one. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

><p>Sookie was bagging the groceries and putting them into the shopping cart. Eric paid for her groceries which she said she would pay him back for since she had no money or wallet on her. Sookie put the last bag in and Eric started pushing the cart outside. Sookie jumped onto his back.<p>

"Let's go Viking!" Sookie commanded and pointed towards the car

Eric held onto her and pushed the cart towards the car.

"You're not very good at multi tasking you know?" Sookie said

Eric said nothing and kept moving.

"Giddy up!"

"Now I'm a horse?"

"You'd be a very pretty horse, I'd come your hair every day, and call you sunset"

"Good to know whatever I am, I'm always pretty"

Eric reached his car and opened his trunk while Sookie was still on his back. Her arms wrapped around his neck.

"You smell good" Sookie said

"I don't have a smell"

"Yeah you do," Sookie nuzzled his neck, "You smell like the ocean"

"Do that again, it felt good" Eric said as he moved the groceries into his trunk.

Sookie buried her head into his neck and her warm lips brushed against his neck. Her tongue darted out and licked his neck. Eric pulled her off his back and placed her onto the trunk of his car. He stood between her legs and reached inside the jacket she wore. His hands held her warm body, gripping onto her, pulling her closer to him.

"That felt _too_ good" Eric said as his lips brushed past her check

"How can you say that, your clothes are still on"

"So are yours"

* * *

><p>AN: yes I left it RIGHT there! Do I have to hose you down? And when I was in Texas I had that chicken fried steak on texas toast, god that thing was so unhealthy, but they don't have it now. *sad panda* why? Why don't you have it anymore? Who doesn't like Sonic? So Eric can't hula hoop or juggle. Anything else you'd like to see him not be able to do?<p> 


End file.
